Faisons cela selon les règles
by Karoline Tesla
Summary: Jane est la meilleure dans son métier, elle fait face à toutes sortes de danger dans son quotidien et pourtant lorsqu'il est question de Maura Isles, son coeur s'emballe, ses mains tremblent et ses mots s'envolent. Parviendra-t-elle à révéler son secret à Maura, parviendra-t-elle à lui ouvrir son coeur pour enfin vivre la fin heureuse qu'elle mérite tant. RIZZLES.
1. First Date

**Coucou tout le monde,**

 **Je sais, j'ai encore des fanfictions en cours mais j'avais besoin de revenir à mes premiers amours. De revenir à celles qui m'ont donné envie de revenir à l'écriture. Alors voilà, je vous commence une petite fanfiction sur Jane et Maura. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira.**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.**

 **Je suis en manque de vous et de vos reviews alors me revoilà.**

 **Je vous aimes,**

 **Tesla xoxo**

* * *

Quand on s'appelle Jane Rizzoli et que l'on est membre la police de Boston depuis près de vingt ans, les situations à risque, on connaît. Cela fait partie du travail et du quotidien. Arrêter un suspect, poursuivre un criminel, être pris dans une embuscade. Cela n'était que routine et pourtant…

Tu passes ta vie à prendre des risques, tu passes ta vie à te mettre en danger mais lorsqu'il est question de faire face à Maura Isles, là, c'est une autre histoire. Dès qu'elle rentre dans la pièce, ton cœur se lance dans le marathon de Boston. Lorsque ses talons claquent sur le sol, tes yeux ne peuvent s'empêcher de suivre la grâce et l'élégance de sa démarche. Et lorsqu'elle te parle, tu bois chacune de ses paroles comme un assoiffé dans le désert du Sahara.

Maura Isles, si tu devais la décrire, il te faudrait un roman pour ses qualités et un mot pour ses défauts: Googlemouth. Et même ce défaut te fait craquer. Tu pourrais passer des heures à l'écouter parler avec passion à propos de choses dont tu ignores même l'existence. Tu t'amuses même parfois à la lancer sur un sujet juste pour voir ses yeux s'illuminer. Mais cette journée-là, tu ne rêvais que d'une chose, qu'elle se taise. Arrête de parler de cette affaire que vous venez de résoudre, qu'elle arrête et qu'enfin, elle t'écoute. Dans ton esprit, tu as quinze ans, dans ta poitrine tremble à chaque fois que cette phrase résonne dans ta tête.

 _Maura, laisse-moi t'inviter_ _à_ _d_ _î_ _ner, je t'aime._

A cet instant, sans comprendre pourquoi, Maura s'était figée sur place avant de se jeter dans tes bras en pleure. Tu ne l'écoutais plus vraiment depuis longtemps, tu t'étais perdue dans ses yeux et son corsage. Était-ce pour cela qu'elle s'était mise à pleurer? Ou pour le sujet de la conversation peut-être? Qu'avait-elle bien pu te demander que tu n'aies pas entendu ? Tu voudrais lui demander pardon mais aucun mot ne semblait vouloir s'échapper d'entre tes lèvres. Elle t'offrait un regard rempli d'admiration et de tendresse.

 _«_ _Oui._ _»_

Avais-tu bien entendu ? Pourquoi te dirait-t-elle « oui » et c'est à cet instant que la connexion se fit dans ton esprit. Tes pensées avaient décidés de se dévoiler à haute-voix. Tu aurais voulu l'embrasser, lui dire combien, tu étais honorée qu'elle accepte ton invitation. Combien tu avais eu peur qu'elle te repousse, qu'elle s'éloigne avant de quitter ta vie. Mais il y eut comme un vide au creux de tes bras. Elle s'était écartée, refusant les lèvres que tu lui offrais.

 _«_ _Faisons cela dans les r_ _è_ _gles, Jane._

 _\- Dans les r_ _è_ _gles ?_

 _\- Oui, dans les r_ _è_ _gles, ce n'est pas parce que nous sommes amies depuis plus de six ans que nous devons sauter les_ _é_ _tapes._

 _\- Donc pas de bisou ? Demanda Jane en baissant les yeux._

 _\- Pas avant le premier rendez-vous et seulement si l'un de nous en a vraiment envie. On dit huit heures, ce soir ? Ajouta Maura en rangeant quelques dossiers sur son bureau._

 _\- Euh… Oui, huit heures, je passe te prendre, chez toi. R_ _é_ _pondit Jane prise de court._

 _\- Dois-je porter quelque chose en particulier ? Bien habiller ou plut_ _ô_ _t_ _«_ _casual_ _»_ _?_ _»_

Entre le stress et la surprise, tu ne peux t'empêcher de laisser échapper un rire. Maura, cette femme qui n'avait jamais défaillie dans ses tenues quotidiennes, même au temps de son pantalon « _Al fresco lunch tray pants_ _»_ _,_ te demander quoi porter. Tu aurais voulu l'embrasser une fois de plus pour la rassurer mais fit un pas en arrière. Maura voulait jouer selon les règles et tu allais le respecter.

« _Maura, tu es sublime m_ _ê_ _me si tu portais un sac poubelle en guise de robe._

 _\- Je pourrai tr_ _è_ _s bien porter la robe sac poubelle de Jean-Paul Gauthier, il l'a cr_ _éé_ _e pour son d_ _é_ _fil_ _é_ _de 1995, au grand palais_ _à_ _Paris mais je crains ne pas pouvoir me la procurer pour ce soir._

 _\- Hey, Maura, je plaisante. Je… Porte, ce qui te semble le plus agr_ _é_ _able pour toi pour un premier rendez-vous. Je… A ce soir._ _»_

Tu aurais voulu rester un peu plus. Tu aurais voulu faire un pas de plus, un geste de plus mais maintenant, tu le savais, c'était à Maura de jouer ses cartes. De retour dans l'open-space, ton cœur a retrouvé un rythme normal mais ton esprit travaille déjà sur l'organisation de votre rendez-vous.

Tu laissas ton regard se perdre sur le bureau toujours vide de ton ancien partenaire, Barry Frost. Tu te perds dans tes pensées, il te manque à chaque instant et dans ce moment d'incertitude, tu te surprends à te demander ce que ton partenaire t'aurait dit.

 _Tu as une mine affreuse, ce n'est pas comme_ _ç_ _a que tu vas r_ _é_ _ussir_ _à_ _faire plaisir_ _à_ _ta m_ _è_ _re en_ _é_ _pousant un riche h_ _é_ _ritier ou un m_ _é_ _decin._

Tu ne peux t'empêcher de sourire. Après tout, il avait rarement tort, sauf quand tu avais décidé que tu avais raison. Il était temps pour toi de suivre ses conseils. Ce n'était pas comme ça que tu allais séduire et surprendre la belle Maura Isles. Tu te levas d'un bond, attrapa tes affaires et quitta le bureau sans dire un mot. Il était l'heure de faire un peu l'impasse sur les rapports en attente et de prendre soin de soi pour éblouir celle qui faisait battre ton cœur depuis maintenant près de six ans.

Il était hors de question que tu ailles jusqu'à porter une robe pour l'impressionner mais tu pourrais très bien, y mettre un peu le prix pour un joli tailleur. Après deux de recherches désespérée, tu trouvais enfin chaussure à ton pied, enfin, veste à tes épaules. Tu avais toujours entendu dire, Maura qu'Yves Saint-Laurent était un grand couturier français qui la faisait rêver. Tu ne pouvais pas te permettre le sublime smoking féminin à 750$ mais une tenue semblable avait su attirer ton attention. Pour un soir, tu diras donc adieu à tes vestes trop amples, tes pantalons trop grands et à tes bottes plus confortables qu'élégantes. Le tailleur semblait être taillé sur mesure pour toi, après avoir hésité entre la cravate ou non, tu avais fini par la nouer autour de ton cou.

Après le tailleur et les escarpins, il était temps de sortir la montre hors-de-prix que Maura t'avais offert pour ton 40ème anniversaire et que tu gardais jalousement à l'abri de peur de l'abîmer. Même si Maura t'avait certifié que le prix valait la montre, tu n'avais pas pu t'empêcher de bondir en voyant que la sublime « Bretling chronomat GMT » que Maura t'avait offert coûtait « seulement » 10 415,87$ américain.

En te regardant dans la glace avant de partir, tu eus un instant d'arrêt, cela faisait bien longtemps que tu ne t'étais pas sentie si belle. Malgré les dix mille cinq cents dollars qui pesaient à ton poignet, tu te sentais étrangement sereine. Enfin, ça, ce fut avant de voir apparaître Maura sur le pas de la porte. Sublime aurait été une insulte à sa beauté. Tu restas interdite si longtemps que Maura cru qu'elle n'était pas présentable.

 _«_ _Maura… Tu… J'ai pas de mot. Wow. B_ _é_ _gayas-tu en lui tendant le bouquet de fleurs que tu avais achet_ _é_ _en chemin._ _»_

C'est en prenant les fleurs, que Maura remarqua que tu portais son cadeau. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Elle déposa les fleurs dans un vase avant de les installer bien en évidence sur le comptoir de la cuisine. Tu ne pus t'empêcher de l'admirer alors qu'elle humait délicatement le doux parfum des roses.

 _«_ _Alors, o_ _ù_ _est-ce que tu m'emm_ _è_ _ne ?_

 _\- Tout ce que je dirai, c'est j'esp_ _è_ _re que tu parles toujours aussi bien fran_ _ç_ _ais. R_ _é_ _pondis-tu en lui offrant ton bras._ _»_

Tu avais réussi à obtenir une réservation au _Mistal_ un des meilleurs restaurant français de la ville. Tu savais très bien que Maura allait grogner à cause des prix à la carte mais tu ne comptais pas te dégonfler pour quelques dollars. Maura en valait plus que la peine. L'accueil était bien évidemment à la hauteur des grands restaurants de la capitale française. Maura avait le sourire et ne lâcha ton bras que pour prendre place autour de la table.

 _«_ _Jane, tu n'_ _é_ _tais pas oblig_ _é_ _e de m'emmener ici, un d_ _î_ _ner en ta compagne dans…_

 _\- Tu aimes cet endroit, tu n'y viens jamais parce que tu n'aimes pas y venir seule, alors c'est l'occasion. Tu l'as dit toi-m_ _ê_ _me, faisons cela dans les r_ _è_ _gles. Alors comme_ _ç_ _a, tu es m_ _é_ _decin l_ _é_ _giste en chef du Commonwealth du Massachussetts. C'est une sacr_ _é_ _e responsabilit_ _é_ _._

 _\- Jane ! Quand je disais selon les r_ _è_ _gles, je… Encore une de tes blagues ? Ajouta Maura en voyant ton sourire amus_ _é_ _._

 _\- D_ _é_ _sol_ _é_ _e, je n'ai pas pu m'en emp_ _ê_ _cher._

 _\- Ce n'est pas comme_ _ç_ _a que tu vas gagner des points pour le second rendez-vous._

 _\- On parle d_ _é_ _j_ _à_ _du second rendez-vous ? Demandas-tu surprise._

 _\- Je ne sais pas, ce n'est pas ce que tu avais en t_ _ê_ _te en m'invitant_ _à_ _d_ _î_ _ner, ce soir ?_ _»_

Maura était la seule femme au monde après Angela à être capable de te laisser sans voix. Tu ne pouvais que sourire et approuver face à cette question. Bien sûr que tu rêvais d'un deuxième, d'une troisième, d'un dixième rendez-vous avec Maura mais jamais tu ne te serais permise de penser que cela pourrait être réalité.

Et plus le repas avançait plus tu sentais que ton rêve et ta réalité pouvaient ne faire plus qu'un. Tu aurais voulu que le dîner dure jusqu'à la fin des temps, mais malheureusement, il était heure pour toi de jouer les gentlemen et de ramener la belle chez elle. Alors que vous retrouviez le léger vent du mois de mars, tu compris que tout comme toi, Maura n'avait aucune envie de voir la soirée se terminer.

 _«_ _Si tu veux, on peut marcher jusqu'_ _à_ _Copley Square. C'est_ _à_ _six ou sept minutes_ _à_ _pied, si tes chaussures sont suffisamment confortables. Ajoutas-tu en regardant discr_ _è_ _tement ses escarpins au talon sans fin._

 _\- Je pense pouvoir supporter une balade_ _à_ _tes c_ _ô_ _t_ _é_ _s._ _»_

Tout au long de votre balade dans les rues calmes de la ville, tu ne pus t'empêcher de l'écouter raconter l'histoire de tel ou tel bâtiment ou de tel ou tel rue. Tu aimais une fois de plus apprendre et cela t'émerveillait de voir combien son esprit était rempli de connaissances et d'anecdotes. La prochaine fois, parce qu'au fond, tu le savais qu'il y aurait une prochaine fois, tu espérais tout au fond de toi, que Maura t'invite un peu plus dans son monde. Pas celui de la haute-société et du paraître. Non, celui de l'art, de la passion et de la finesse.

 _«_ _Ce fut une magnifique soir_ _é_ _e, Jane. Merci. La prochaine fois, c'est moi qui invite. Ajouta Maura dans un murmure en t'embrassant tendrement sur la joue._

 _\- J'ai h_ _â_ _te. Bonne nuit._ _»_

Un simple « bonne nuit » dans un sourire, un simple baiser sur la joue et te voilà rempli de bonheur et de joie. Demain, sera un jour nouveau et pour une fois, tu amèneras les beignets et les croissants au bureau. Parce que oui, le bonheur d'un instant ça se partage parfois même sans raison.

* * *

 **J'espère que cela vous à plus. Je vous souhaite une bonne semaine et à la prochaine pour une nouveau chapitre.**

 **N'oubliez pas la petite review qui fait plaisir.**

 **Je vous aimes toujours autant,**

 **Tesla xoxo**


	2. Meeting with a new woman

**Salut tout le monde,**

 **Me voilà de retour pour un nouveau chapitre. :) J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Merci pour avoir cliqué sur favoris ou suivre sur cette histoire. C'est un nouveau départ et je suis contente de vous voir si nombreux.**

 **C'est donc parti pour le premier courriers des lecteurs pour cette histoire:**

 **Guest: (Pense à donnez un surnom que je puisse te répondre plus directement^^) Merci beaucoup pour ta review. Promis, je vais continuer les autres histoires sous peu. :) Le temps de remonter en selle et Rocinante reprendra la route vers Storybrooke. ;) Bonne lecture.**

 **Amelierqs: Je t'ai déjà répondu par MP mais encore une fois merci beaucoup pour ce beau commentaire. :) Calzona ne reviendra pas tout de suite parce que je suis à la bourre dans le visionnage de Grey's Anatomy avec le retour d'X-Files et Gillian Anderson sur les écrans, j'ai quitté Seattle pour les routes d'Irlande ou les mystères top secret des USA. Mais promis, je continue de les garder dans un coin de ma tête. Merci pour ton soutien et j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira. Hâte de te lire.**

 **Manon: J'espère que l'aventure continuera de te plaire. :) Merci pour ta review. :)**

 **Rizzles67: Yeah! You're back! :) Merci pour ton petit message. J'espère que cela continuera de te plaire. Bonne lecture. :)**

 **Kalex44: Les anciens sont toujours au RDV! Contente de te lire. :) Voici la suite. Bonne lecture xx**

 **Guest: (un Surnom?^^) Je suis ravie que mon retour au source te plaise. :) Je pense qu'avec l'arrivée de la fin de la série, ils vont peut-être faire comme dans le JAG avec une histoire dans le dernier épisode pour laisser place à notre imagination pour la suite. :) J'espère que ce deuxième chapitre te plaira toujours autant. Merci beaucoup pour ta review. :)**

 **Luglo: Encore un nom familier. :) Contente de te revoir. C'est vrai que cela fait un bail que je n'ai pas eu un de tes feedbacks. Merci pour cette petite review. J'espère te relire vite. Bonne lecture.**

 **Ploosh: Lol. Téléphoné? Pourtant, il n'est aucunement question de téléphone. :p Pourquoi pas la deuxième personne? J'ai fait le tour le contour de la troisième personne, je me suis essayé à la première personne, autant éviter les jaloux. La deuxième personne à le droit à sa chance et puis pourquoi ne pas essayer une nouvelle manière d'écrire que j'ai trouvé admirable et intéressante dans l'oeuvre de Juliet. Je profite aussi de ce chapitre pour répondre à ta review de The Fall. Si tu trouve le mélange langage soutenu/courant pas approprié c'est que tu n'as définitivement pas regardé la série. Qui sait peut-être que ce chapitre sera trouver grâce à tes yeux. Bonne lecture.**

 **Noutte: J'avoue reprendre en douceur. Un peu de douceur et de paradis. J'ai besoin de tendresse dans les textes en ce moment. :) J'espère que ce Chapitre saura te plaire. Bonne lecture et merci pour ton soutien.**

 **Bl4ckRabbit: (J'adore ton surnom^^) Si j'ai pu te faire sourire alors j'en suis ravie. Les mots sont là pour faire du bien. :) Passe une belle soirée et surtout bonne lecture ;)**

 **Tequila75: Je vois que tu n'as pas perdue la main et réponds toujours plus vite que ton ombre. Merci pour ton soutien et tes reviews. Calzona est en suspend mais pas définitivement banni. :) Bonne lecture et hâte de te lire. :)**

* * *

Le lendemain, tu arrivas la première au bureau, les bras chargés de beignets bien gras dont le commissariat raffolait tant. Lorsque Korsak arriva à son tour, il fut comme attiré par la boîte à doughnuts. Après s'être emparé de deux beignets fourrés au chocolat, il te salua et s'installa à son bureau.

 _«_ _Ils sont toujours aussi bon. Merci Jane._

 _\- Avec plaisir, Korsak, il faut bien que ton cardiologue et ton m_ _é_ _decin travaillent un peu. R_ _é_ _pondis-tu avec tendresse._

 _\- Tu sais que personne ne mangera les_ Red Velvet _, personne n'aime_ _ç_ _a ici._

 _\- Sympa pour Frost, tu…_ _»_

Et là, ce fut le drame. Dans ton élan de bonheur et de joie. Tu avais oublié que ton partenaire et ami n'était plus de ce monde. Tu regardas Korsak avec ce regard désespérait qu'il était l'un des seuls à connaître avant de t'excuser. Ton mentor fit un geste de la main pour te rassurer, après tout lui non plus ne parvenait pas se faire à l'idée. Bien sûr que Frankie et Nina étaient venue remplacer le poste laissé vacant par Frost mais ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait cherché ou ne pourrait remplacer Barry Frost dans ton cœur et dans celui de Korsak malgré ses allures d'ours mal léché.

 _«_ _Je d_ _é_ _range ?_ _»_

La voix douce et inquiète de Maura te sortit de tes pensées. Tu lui offris un sourire tendre avant de lui proposer un beignet. Elle hésita un instant avant de s'emparer d'un beignet Red Velvet. Finalement, ils ne seront pas gâchés.

 _«_ _Tu as besoin de quelque chose, Maura ?_

 _\- Oui, j'aurai besoin de ton avis sur une affaire. Si tu es disponible, bien s_ _û_ _r._

 _\- C'est plut_ _ô_ _t calme en ce moment, No_ _ë_ _l et le jour de l'an sont pass_ _é_ _et l'hiver a tendance_ _à_ _refroidir les ardeurs meurtri_ _è_ _res. Alors dis-moi, en quoi je puisse t'aider._

 _\- Detective Korsak, je vous l'emprunte cinq minutes._

 _\- Allez-y, je garde le fort et s'il y a besoin, j'appelle._ _»_

Tu lui souris poliment avant de suivre Maura qui semblait plutôt mal à l'aise. Dans l'ascenseur, la belle blonde resta silencieuse. Tu voulus faire un geste vers elle mais la peur de la faire fuir t'en empêcha. Une fois dans le bureau de Maura, la belle blonde prit enfin la parole.

 _«_ _D'habitude, j'attends plusieurs jours pour un autre rendez-vous mais je pensais que_ _ç_ _a pourrait te faire plaisir de venir avec moi pour voir le match. Je n'y connais pas grand-chose. C'est demain, mais si tu ne veux pas, je comprendrai, tu sais…_

 _\- Hey, hey, respire, Maura. Si tu veux passer une soir_ _é_ _e avec moi, cela ne m'a jamais d_ _é_ _rang_ _é_ _e par le pass_ _é_ _, je ne vais pas dire non, maintenant._

 _\- Ce n'est pas une soir_ _é_ _e. Enfin si, mais le match commence_ _à_ _une heure. Je me disais que l'on pourrait apr_ _è_ _s rejoindre ma m_ _è_ _re pour la remercier pour les places et prendre une marche jusqu'au restaurant pour un repas toutes les deux. Cette fois, c'est moi qui invite._

 _\- Attends, le match commence_ _à_ _une heure ? Tu es en train de parler des Bruins de Boston contre les New-York Islanders ? Celui de demain ?_

 _\- Oui, c'est de celui-l_ _à_ _dont je parle. Tu sais que ma m_ _è_ _re poss_ _è_ _de des parts dans l'_ _é_ _quipe de Boston et ce depuis que vous avez eu cette discussion apr_ _è_ _s l'accident._

 _\- Alors maintenant, je comprends encore moins ton inqui_ _é_ _tude. Tu m'offres le plus beau cadeau qu'il soit, un match de hockey en ta compagnie… Dans la loge 6. T'exclamas-tu en voyant les billets que te tendait Maura. Cela a du co_ _û_ _ter un max._

 _\- On a dit que l'on ne parlait pas d'argent lorsqu'il_ _é_ _tait question de nos rendez-vous amoureux. Donc, je ne r_ _é_ _pondrais pas_ _à_ _cette question. M_ _è_ _re a simplement r_ _é_ _ussit_ _à_ _nous avoir ces places. Alors ? Cela veut dire que tu acceptes de venir avec moi au match pour notre second rendez-vous ? Ajouta Maura l_ _é_ _g_ _è_ _rement inqui_ _è_ _te._

 _\- Bien s_ _û_ _r que j'accepte !_ _»_

Tu la serras dans tes bras avant de l'embrasser sur la joue. Tu étais heureuse de savoir que Maura t'emmenait voir un match de hockey mais encore plus de savoir qu'elle allait venir avec toi. Une fois de plus, elle s'informa auprès de toi pour sa tenue vestimentaire. Son incertitude, sa peur de ne pas bien paraître à tes côtés te fit sourire. Tu la rassuras une fois de plus avant de retourner à ton bureau.

 _«_ _C'est l'affaire de Maura qui te met dans cet_ _é_ _tat ?_

\- _Maura avait besoin de mon avis pour le match de Hockey de demain. Sa m_ _è_ _re fait partie des propri_ _é_ _taires des Bruins et va s'y rendre demain._

\- _Et donc ce sourire, c'est parce que..._

\- _Maura m'y a invit_ _é_ _parce qu'elle ne veut pas y aller seule. Merde alors! T'exclamas-tu avec surprise._

\- _Quoi?_

\- _Les places que Maura a choisies sont_ _à_ _486 dollars. Je n'peux pas accepter_ _ç_ _a._

\- _Hey, Jane ne fait pas_ _ç_ _a au docteur Isles! Range ta fiert_ _é_ _et accepte l'invitation. Sinon j'y vais_ _à_ _ta place._

\- _Je vais y aller mais je m'en fou, pour son anniversaire, je l'emm_ _è_ _ne_ _à_ _Paris ou_ _à_ _Milan. Laissas-tu_ _é_ _chapper sans r_ _é_ _fl_ _é_ _chir._

\- _Ou Santorin. C'est pas toi qui disais qu'elle r_ _ê_ _vait d'y aller._

\- _Pour s'y marier Korsak pas pour des vacances. Laissas-tu_ _é_ _chapper._

\- _Je disais_ _ç_ _a comme_ _ç_ _a._ _»_

Tu ne pus t'empêcher de t'imaginer Santorin. Bien sûr que tu avais toujours imaginé ton mariage simple et en direct de Fenway park mais pour Maura tu ne pouvais plus penser à cela. Tu te devais d'organiser la plus belle des cérémonies là où Maura avait toujours rêvé de se marier. Mais pour le moment, il fallait déjà survivre à la rencontre avec Constance Isles qui avait décidée de faire son grand retour dans la vie de Maura après l'incident Arthur Isles.

Tu n'eus aucune nouvelles de Maura, ce soir-là, habituellement, tu passais ton vendredi soir avec elle. Mais depuis que tu l'avais invité à dîner, elle se faisait distante. Respectueuse, tendre et aimante en privé mais en public, il n'y avait plus de gestes affectueux ou de regards discrets. Alors que tu t'inquiétais de ce qui se passait entre vous deux, ton téléphone vibra sur la table de nuit.

 _Tu m'as manqu_ _é_ _e, ce soir. Repas avec m_ _è_ _re. Elle a h_ _â_ _te de te revoir, demain. Possible d_ _î_ _ner d'apr_ _è_ _s-match avec elle. :/ Bonne nuit, Janie. M._

Un message et tu retrouvais le sourire. Tu t'endormis le sourire aux lèvres et le cœur rempli d'espoir, demain serait une belle journée. Lorsque tu te réveillas, le lendemain matin, tu fus accueillie par les odeurs de bacon et café. Pensant d'abord à Maura, tu compris rapidement qu'une fois de plus, ta mère avait envahi ta cuisine et que Frankie l'avait rejoint.

« _Hey, Janie, bien dormi?_

\- _Ma? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? Grognas-tu avant de sourire_ _à_ _ton fr_ _è_ _re. Salut, Frankie._

\- _Salut, Sis. Ma a litt_ _é_ _ralement fuit la maison d'amis de Maura_ _à_ _cause de Constance. Elle ne voulait pas faire mauvaise impression. Alors, on est venu d_ _é_ _jeuner ici._

\- _Tu n'as pas un appartement? Demandas-tu en buvant ton caf_ _é_ _._

\- _Si mais tu sais bien que le weekend, je mange chez Ma'. Bon, je vous laisse, je suis de service._ _»_

Frankie avait à peine fermé la porte que déjà ta mère s'attaquait à t'interroger. Tu n'étais pas suffisamment réveillée pour supporter ça. Alors après quelques minutes d'interrogatoire, tu disparus dans ta salle de bain pour te préparer. Le match était dans moins de trois heures et tu te devais d'être présentable pour faire face à Constance Isles.

 _«_ _Tu as un rendez-vous? Demanda ta m_ _è_ _re sans m_ _ê_ _me te regarder._

\- _Non. R_ _é_ _pondis-tu en enfilant ton maillot des bruins par-dessus ton tailleur._

\- _Tu ne portes jamais la montre de Maura sauf si tu as un rendez-vous. Et ce tailleur n'est d_ _é_ _finitivement pas un de ceux que tu portes au travail._

\- _Je vais_ _à_ _un match de hockey avec Maura et Constance sera l_ _à_ _. Je n'ai aucune envie de para_ _î_ _tre mal habill_ _é_ _e en sa pr_ _é_ _sence._

\- _Cela ne t'a pas d_ _é_ _rang_ _é_ _la derni_ _è_ _re fois. R_ _é_ _pondit ta m_ _è_ _re avec un sourire en coin._

\- _Parce que la derni_ _è_ _re fois, c'_ _é_ _tait une femme sans c_ _œ_ _ur ni respect pour sa fille. Elle a fait des efforts, je me dois de faire de m_ _ê_ _me pour Maura. Maintenant excuse-moi, j'ai des choses_ _à_ _faire, n'oublie pas de fermer la porte en repartant._ _»_

Tu l'embrassas délicatement sur la joue, la remerciant au passage pour le petit déjeuner et quitta l'appartement bien décidé à trouver un cadeau pour Maura et Constance aussi, soit dit en passant. Plus les minutes et les heures passaient, plus ton cœur courait le marathon. Pourquoi ne pouvais-tu pas arrêter cette inquiétude qui s'immisçait dans tes veines depuis que Maura avait accepté d'évoluer un peu plus loin dans votre relation. Ce n'était qu'un match de hockey en présence de Constance Isles. Constance Isles, le mystère complet. Etait-elle toujours sur le chemin de la rédemption ou avait-elle tout à coup décidé de faire demi-tour pour redevenir la femme froide et distance qu'elle avait été lors de votre première rencontre. Tu n'allais pas te mentir, tu avais la trouille et tu espérais que tes cadeaux apaiserait la tension.

Bouteille d'un grand vin français dans une main, un cadeau pour Maura dans ton sac à main et le sourire accroché aux lèvres. Tu t'attendais à voir arriver Maura mais ce fut Constance et son éternelle élégance qui vint t'accueillir.

 _«_ _Jane, vous_ _ê_ _tes en avance._

 _\- Je sais combien, Maura aime que l'on soit ponctuel. Je me suis dit que le vin fran_ _ç_ _ais vous manquerez un peu ici. Ajoutas-tu en lui tendant la bouteille._

 _\- Merci beaucoup, c'est un excellent choix. Je vous en prie entrez, je vais pr_ _é_ _venir Maura._ _»_

Tu n'avais pas prévue de faire face à Constance Isles avant le match et encore moins sans la présence de Maura. La dernière rencontre n'avait pas été agréable après la fusillade. Mais tu fus rapidement surprise de voir Constance prendre des nouvelles de ta famille avec intérêt, de te remercier pour ma présence auprès de Maura et pour mes conseils en hockey. Les Bruins semblaient plus que rentable.

 _«_ _Angela est partie tr_ _è_ _s t_ _ô_ _t, ce matin, je n'ai malheureusement pas eu le temps de la saluer._

 _\- Le samedi, c'est sa journ_ _é_ _e petit d_ _é_ _jeuner. Elle passe sa matin_ _é_ _e, chez l'un de nous pour faire le petit d_ _é_ _jeuner. Elle trouve qu'on ne vient pas assez la voir, alors elle s'invite._

 _\- J'ai cru comprendre qu'elle_ _é_ _tait tr_ _è_ _s impliqu_ _é_ _e. Le frigidaire de Maura est rempli de repas tout pr_ _ê_ _t. Ajouta Constance en te servant un caf_ _é_ _._

 _\- Maura fait partie de la famille. Ma' l'adopt_ _é_ _e alors elle a peur qu'elle meurt de faim. Et Maura, tr_ _è_ _s bien_ _é_ _lev_ _é_ _e ne sait pas lui dire, non. Ajoutas-tu en souriant._

 _\- Elle s'est_ _é_ _lev_ _é_ _e toute seule_ _à_ _merveille. Vous avez une tr_ _è_ _s jolie montre. Ajouta-t-elle avec le sourire._

 _\- C'est un cadeau de Maura. Je n'ose pas la porter souvent. J'ai peur de l'ab_ _î_ _mer. R_ _é_ _pondis-tu avec timidit_ _é_ _. Je n'aime pas qu'elle gaspille son argent comme_ _ç_ _a. Je…_

 _\- Je sais que c'est un cadeau de Maura. J'_ _é_ _tais l_ _à_ _, le jour o_ _ù_ _elle l'a achet_ _é_ _. Et croyez-le ou non, vous en valait la peine… Je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi heureuse que depuis que vous_ _ê_ _tes amies. Elle s'ouvre au monde, elle accepte de faire autre chose que travailler dans sa morgue. Alors oui, il est vrai que j'ai dit que vous aviez une mauvaise influence sur vous mais vous m'avez prouv_ _é_ _que je faisais erreur. Ce n'est pas parce qu'elle ne se rend plus chez les Fairfield ou les Deval pour leur cocktail afin de profiter de ses amis, qu'elle n'est pas heureuse, au contraire. Alors, si elle veut vous offrir un cadeau comme celui-ci, ce n'est pas la fin du monde. C'est un beau cadeau et la connaissant un peu, je pense qu'elle s'est retenue pour ne pas vous effrayer._

 _\- M'effrayer ? Demandas-tu surprise._

 _\- La derni_ _è_ _re fois que je suis venue lui rendre visite_ _à_ _Boston, vous_ _é_ _tiez en formation_ _à_ _Quantico, je crois. Elle a pass_ _é_ _une journ_ _é_ _e_ _à_ _me parler du cadeau d'anniversaire qu'elle voulait vous faire pour vos 40ans. Elle voulait vous offrir une de ces voyages de r_ _ê_ _ves, je ne sais o_ _ù_ _mais elle a eu peur que le prix vous effraie._

 _\- Alors elle m'a offert, une montre_ _à_ _10 500$._

 _\- 10 415,87$, si tu veux_ _ê_ _tre pr_ _é_ _cise, Jane. Et je t'ai d_ _é_ _j_ _à_ _dit que cela me faisait plaisir. Merci, m_ _è_ _re. Dit-elle en prenant un le th_ _é_ _que sa m_ _è_ _re lui offrait. Tu ne portes pas ton maillot ?_

 _\- Si, il est dans la voiture. Il tient trop chaud m_ _ê_ _me en hiver. Mais je vois que tu portes le tien._

 _\- Tu m'as dit jean, t-shirt ou maillot de Boston, j'ai suivi tes conseils._

 _\- Et tu es magnifique._

 _\- Les filles, je vais devoirs vous laisser. Le match commence peut-_ _ê_ _tre_ _à_ _une heure mais je me dois d'_ _ê_ _tre pr_ _é_ _sente pour saluer les joueurs et le staff de l'_ _é_ _quipe. Bon match._

 _\- A vous aussi, Constance et encore merci pour les places._ _»_

Tu étais tellement accaparée par la présence de Maura que tu en oublias son cadeau. Il resta là dans ta poche. Maura te pressa pour partir. Elle voulait profiter de ta présence avant le début du match et à peine arrivée à l'aréna que déjà Maura t'offrait ses connaissances. Tu ne pus retenir ton rire. Elle était terriblement belle. Encore plus belle que les jours précédents. Elle illuminait les environs à chacun de ses pas. Tu avais toujours adoré ses robes parfaitement taillées pour elle mais dorénavant ta tenue préférée était ce jean et le maillot des Bruins. Tu aurais voulu l'embrasser une fois de plus mais c'est elle qui menait la danse pour ce rendez-vous et tu la laissas faire.

Tu la laissas faire, lorsqu'elle te prit la main de peur de te perdre dans la foule de l'aréna. Tu la laissas faire aussi lorsqu'elle vint se blottir contre toi à cause du froid de l'aréna ou qu'elle s'écarta pour répondre au téléphone. Elle était là avec toi et c'est tout ce qui comptait. Même lorsque les Bruins furent menés au score, tu la laissas te rassurer. Toi, la solitaire et la femme sauvage qui aimait être seule, tu te surprenais à aimer les moindres petites attentions que te portaient Maura.

« _Tu savais que le premier match des Bruins ici_ _à_ _Boston, remontait au 1er d_ _é_ _cembre 1924 contre les Maroons de Montr_ _é_ _al, l'_ _é_ _quipe dispara_ _î_ _tra en 1938. Les Bruins l'emporteront 2-1. Avant d'essuyer une terrible s_ _é_ _rie de d_ _é_ _faite. Ils finiront leur premi_ _è_ _re saison avec seulement six victoires. Mais pourquoi tu ris?_

\- _Tu ne peux pas t'en emp_ _ê_ _cher. M_ _ê_ _me dans les domaines que je connais, tu arrives encore_ _à_ _m'_ _é_ _blouir. Si tu te renseignes sur tout comment je peux t'apprendre quelque chose? Demandas-tu tendrement._

\- _Tu m'as appris beaucoup de chose, Jane._

\- _Ah, oui? Comment arriver en retard au boulot? Comment manger les p_ _â_ _tes_ _à_ _la Joey Tribiani?_

\- _J'ignore qui est Joey Tribiani et je ne suis jamais arriv_ _é_ _e en retard au travail depuis que je te connais, si on oublie la fois o_ _ù_ _j'ai_ _é_ _t_ _é_ _drogu_ _é à_ _la scopolamine. Non, tu m'as appris l'importance de la famille, que quoi qu'il arrive, il y a toujours quelqu'un quelque part qui veille sur toi et tu m'as appris la v_ _é_ _ritable valeur de l'argent._

\- _La v_ _é_ _ritable valeur de l'argent?_

\- _Oui, avant si j'aimais dix paires de chaussures, j'achetais les dix sans r_ _é_ _fl_ _é_ _chir. Maintenant, je me demande si je pourrai les porter avec quelque chose._

\- _Et si tu n'as pas la robe qui va avec, du coup tu ach_ _è_ _tes la robe. Ajoutas-tu avec tendresse._

\- _Non, je n'ach_ _è_ _te pas les chaussures. Je garde l'argent pour t'offrir un cadeau. Parce que j'aime voir tes yeux s'illuminer quand tu ouvres mes cadeaux._ _»_

Toi qui pensais ne pas pouvoir l'aimer plus, elle te prouvait une fois de plus ton erreur. Tu l'embrassas sur la joue avant de resserrer ton étreinte autour de ses épaules. Ce n'était pas le moment d'être émotive au milieu d'une aréna pleine de testostérone. Maura posa sa tête sur ton épaule et te montra la vidéo qui passait sur l'écran géant au-dessus de la glace.

« _Qu'est-ce que c'est?_

\- _Maura Isles? Vraiment? Je croyais que tu t'_ _é_ _tais renseign_ _é_ _e sur le hockey? Ce que tu as l_ _à,_ _est le moment le plus important de la soir_ _é_ _e. C'est le Kiss Cam. La cam_ _é_ _ra s_ _é_ _lectionne des couples et ils doivent s'embrasser le meilleur baiser remporte un merveilleux prix._

\- _Un prix?_

\- _Oui, les applaudissements du public et la gloire pour cinq secondes. Tr_ _è_ _s souvent, les couples d'amis ou les fr_ _è_ _res et s_ _œ_ _urs cr_ _é_ _ent des bons moments d'humour lorsqu'ils refusent._

\- _Et les couples gays? Demanda Maura sans r_ _é_ _fl_ _é_ _chir ce qui te fit sursauter._

\- _Les couples gays? Euh... C'est rare. Les supporters sportifs peuvent_ _ê_ _tre virulents et homophobes. M_ _ê_ _me si mes souvenirs sont bons, lors du match LA Kings contre les San Jose Sharks, il y a eu le premier couple gays de l'histoire du hockey a embrass_ _é_ _et tout le monde a applaudit. Enfin, bref… Pourquoi ?_

\- _Tu vois, tu m'apprends des choses._ _»_

Tu ne compris que trop tard pourquoi elle t'avait posée cette question. Bien sûr qu'il y avait une chance que vous apparaissiez sur l'écran. Mais les chances étaient si infimes que tu ne t'y étais même pas préparée. Lorsque tu croisas le regard de Maura, tu oublias la foule, le lieu, et le temps. Tu ne pensais qu'à une chose, enfin, tu allais pouvoir goûter à ses lèvres. C'est elle qui vint déposer ses lèvres sur les tiennes, tu ne pus t'empêcher de fermer les yeux. Ses lèvres étaient douces et tellement agréables que tu aurais voulu que ce merveilleux baiser dure toujours.

« _Wow. Laissas-tu_ _é_ _chapper en rouvrant les yeux._

\- _Je voulais le moment parfait pour t'embrasser, je voulais attendre, ce soir mais..._ _»_

Cette fois, tu ne te retins pas et après avoir pris son visage entre tes mains, tu l'embrassas avec tout ton cœur et toute ton âme comme si c'était la dernière fois que tu pouvais toucher ce petit coin de paradis.

« _Je ne pouvais pas r_ _ê_ _ver plus beau premier baiser avec toi._ _»_

C'est dans les bras l'un de l'autre que vous passèrent le reste du match. Maura blottie contre toi, sa tête posée sur ton épaule était le meilleur sentiment du monde. Les Bruins pouvaient perdre, le monde exploser, la troisième guerre mondiale se déclarer, cela n'avait plus aucune importance. Tu étais celle que Maura avait choisie.

Ta panique ne revint qu'après t'être souvenue que Constance Isles assistait au match, elle aussi. Ton pire cauchemar pouvait se dérouler, maintenant. Tu savais qu'il suffisait d'un mot de Constance Isles et tu pouvais dire « adieu » à beaucoup de chose à commencer par Maura. Alors que vous vous dirigiez vers les loges VIP, Maura te prit la main. Elle semblait fière à tes côtés.

« _Tu es s_ _û_ _re que tout va bien, Jane?_

\- _A merveille. Je me disais que ta m_ _è_ _re..._

\- _Elle ne dira rien et m_ _ê_ _me si elle le faisait, cela n'a aucune importance. Dit-elle en t'embrassant sur la joue. J'ai besoin de toi, dans tes bras, je me sens chez moi. Tu es mon autre, ma seconde moiti_ _é_ _, mon_ _é_ _vidence._ _Ç_ _a va mieux, maintenant._

\- _Presque._

\- _Et l_ _à_ _? Demanda-t-elle en t'embrassant tendrement._

\- _Beaucoup mieux._ _»_

Lorsque vous arrivâtes dans la loge VIP, Constance Isles semblait être au milieu d'une conversation téléphonique des plus importantes. Maura te sourit pour te rassurer mais de voir Constance dans un tel état ne te rassurait guère.

« _Non, vous m'avez bien entendu, le moindre journal qui diffusera cette information sur ma fille et sa compagne seront envoy_ _é_ _devant les tribunaux. Je n'ai aucune envie que la vie de ma fille soit_ _é_ _tal_ _é_ _e dans les journaux, jouait avec la mienne tant que vous voulez mais laissez le bonheur de ma fille tranquille. Ai-je_ _é_ _t_ _é_ _claire?... Bien... Passez une bonne journ_ _é_ _e._ _»_

Étais-tu en train de rêver ou Constance Isles en personne venait de prendre ta défense et celle de Maura. Ta belle blonde avait un grand sourire accroché sur les lèvres et tu ne pus t'empêcher de l'embrasser. Elle était tellement belle, son bonheur la rendait encore plus sublime. Elle vint se blottir un peu plus contre toi et répondit à ton baiser. Vous fûtes interrompues par Constance et un sonore raclement de gorge qui vous ramenâtes à la réalité.

« _Maura, ton p_ _è_ _re ne devrait pas tarder, tu devrais aller l'accueillir._ _Ç_ _a lui fera plaisir._

\- _M_ _è_ _re..._

\- _Je suis au courant de ton diff_ _é_ _rent avec ton p_ _è_ _re, nous en avons parl_ _é_ _et c'est pardonn_ _é_ _, n'en parlons plus. Maintenant, s'il te plait..._

\- _Vas-y, Maura,_ _ç_ _a va aller._ _»_

Au fond de toi, tu rêvais que Maura reste mais plus tôt la conversation avec Constance avait lieu mieux ce serait. Maura s'assura que tu allais bien, te vola un dernier baiser et disparut derrière les portes de la loge. Constance t'invita à t'installer sur l'un des grands canapés de la pièce.

« _Il_ _é_ _tait temps, n'est-ce pas? Maura m'en a parl_ _é_ _, ce matin, je pensais que c'_ _é_ _tait d_ _é_ _j_ _à_ _r_ _é_ _gl_ _é_ _e depuis longtemps vous deux. Dit-elle avec le sourire. Elle est parfois longue_ _à_ _prendre une d_ _é_ _cision, peser le pour et le contre, envisager les cons_ _é_ _quences et les risques._

\- _J'aurai pu attendre toute ma vie pour elle mais... Son enl_ _è_ _vement et les derniers_ _é_ _v_ _é_ _nements m'ont pouss_ _é à_ _parler,_ _à_ _dire ce que j'avais sur le c_ _œ_ _ur. Je l'aime vraiment vous savez._

\- _Oh, ce n'est pas moi qu'il faut convaincre. Je sais tr_ _è_ _s bien que Maura vous choisirez-vous plut_ _ô_ _t que moi, si elle se retrouvait dans un dilemme. Il y a bien longtemps que j'ai compris que vous seriez celle qui lui redonnera l'envie de profiter de la vie au lieu de simplement s'enfermer dans le travail._

\- _Je suis s_ _û_ _re qu'elle_ _é_ _coute vos opinions et vos conseils. Elle vous aime, vous savez. Elle parle souvent de vous, et la voir de nouveau sourire en pensant_ _à_ _vous me rassure. On a tous besoin de nos parents. R_ _é_ _pondis-tu avec respect. Je vous demande pardon de vous avoir trait_ _é_ _de brute_ _é_ _paisse digne de Chara._

\- _Gr_ _â_ _ce_ _à_ _cette remarque, j'ai d_ _é_ _couvert un nouvel univers fort int_ _é_ _ressant. Et vous seriez surprise d'apprendre que ce cher Zdeno Chara est un amour en dehors de la glace, rien avoir avec le_ _«_ _monstre_ _»_ _d_ _é_ _crit par les fans du Canadien. Mais plus s_ _é_ _rieusement, quelles sont vos intentions envers ma fille?_

\- _L'aimer et veiller sur elle et son bonheur comme je l'ai toujours fait. Et si vous parlez des enfants et du mariage, d_ _é_ _sol_ _é_ _e mais je ne compte pas en parler avec vous avant m_ _ê_ _me en avoir parl_ _é_ _avec Maura. Je ne vous cache pas que je serai ravie de fonder une famille avec elle mais on ne va pas se mentir, j'ai quarante ans et je suis flic, Maura va avoir quarante ans et passe ses journ_ _é_ _es dans une morgue_ _à_ _diss_ _é_ _quer des cadavres, je ne vois pas o_ _ù_ _l'on pourrait trouver le temps de faire un enfant._

\- _J'aime vous entendre parler comme_ _ç_ _a. Vous_ _ê_ _tes la premi_ _è_ _re des relations de Maura qui ne me dit pas que pour fonder une famille, elle devra arr_ _ê_ _ter de travailler et veiller sur les enfants._ _»_

Tu ne pus retenir ton rire. Jamais tu n'aurais imaginé Maura, seule à la maison avec les enfants. Même en vacances, elle ne peut s'empêcher de penser au travail ou lire des revues de médecine. Ce métier faisait partie d'elle comme être flic faisait partie de toi.

« Maura, femme au foyer ? Jamais. Ma mère l'a été pour nous et je ne vois pas Maura dans ce rôle-là. Je la vois plutôt, maman protectrice et intelligente, qui partage son savoir et ses passions, qui passe ses weekends au zoo ou dans les musées pour faire plaisir à ses enfants. Peut-être un peu sévère parfois mais jamais injuste. Une mère que tout le monde rêverait d'avoir.

\- Je vois que ma fille est admirée par ici. S'exclama une voix derrière toi. »

Tu te levas d'un bond et fit face à nulle autre que Arthur Isles, père de Maura et homme que tu rêves d'affronter pour ce qu'il a fait à ta petite-amie. Petite amie? Tu aimais l'effet que cela faisait à ton cœur. Ce petit frémissement de bonheur au creux du cœur. Tu tendis une main confiante et ferme vers Arthur Isles qu'il s'empressa de serrer.

« _Ravi d'enfin vous rencontrer. Maura parle de vous tr_ _è_ _s souvent. J'imagine que ma ch_ _è_ _re_ _é_ _pouse vous a d_ _é_ _j_ _à_ _offert son interrogatoire habituel._

\- _En effet, et j'aurai fait pareil, s'il s'agissait de ma fille. J'esp_ _è_ _re simplement avoir r_ _é_ _pondu correctement, parce que je ne changerai pas qui je suis et je ne changerai encore moins qui Maura est. Ajoutas-tu avec respect._

\- _Arthur, je crois que quelques personnes souhaitent nous voir avant la r_ _é_ _ception. Vous pouvez rester, ici, si vous le souhaitez. Ajouta Constance_ _à_ _votre attention. Prenez soin de ma fille, Jane._

\- _J'y compte bien._ _»_

Les parents de Maura quittèrent la loge, te laissant seule avec elle. Elle vint s'asseoir à tes côtés et semblait plus que sérieuse. Cela ne présageait rien de bon à tes yeux. Tu lui pris délicatement la main et embrassa ses doigts pour la rassurer.

« _Tu pensais vraiment ce que tu as dit?_

\- _A quel sujet? Demandas-tu surprise._

\- _Les enfants, moi en m_ _è_ _re de r_ _ê_ _ve? Demanda-t-elle avec les yeux remplis de larmes._

\- _Oui. Enfin, je veux dire pas maintenant tout de suite mais un jour peut-_ _ê_ _tre. Enfin, on n'a pas non plus tout le temps du monde mais… Euh… Pourquoi? Tu ne veux pas d'enfant. Apr_ _è_ _s tout, je comprendrai, on a plus vingt ans et franchement, on peut tr_ _è_ _s bien continuer avec Bass et Joe et..._ _»_

Maura te coupa dans ton élan avec l'un de ses baisers dont elle avait le secret. Ton cœur se mît à battre la chamade. Tu souris contre ses lèvres avant de t'écarter. Tu craignais de ne pas avoir compris le message.

« _Je r_ _ê_ _verai d'avoir des enfants avec toi, mais pas maintenant. On pourra toujours adopter. Pour le moment, je veux profiter de toi, je veux pouvoir t'emmener au restaurant, au cin_ _é_ _ma ou au stade. Je veux passer du temps avec toi et apprendre_ _à_ _te conna_ _î_ _tre._

\- _Tu me connais depuis six ans. Tu..._

\- _Je connais la d_ _é_ _tective, l'amie, la s_ _œ_ _ur ou la fille mais pas l'amoureuse, et c'est elle que je veux conna_ _î_ _tre maintenant. Pourquoi tu rigoles. Tu te moques de moi._

\- _Non, pardon, je suis d_ _é_ _sol_ _é_ _e. Je r_ _é_ _alisais une fois de plus que j'avais tort. A chaque fois que je pense ne pas pouvoir t'aimer plus que je ne t'aime d_ _é_ _j_ _à_ _, tu me prouve le contraire. Je ne peux plus me passer de toi._

\- _Et je n'ai jamais pu me passer de toi. Je te demande pardon pour le mois dernier et celui d'avant et..._

\- _Stop! On oublie_ _ç_ _a, je te l'ai d_ _é_ _j_ _à_ _dit avant m_ _ê_ _me que je t'invite_ _à_ _d_ _î_ _ner. Tu_ _é_ _tais jalouse de voir Casey revenir, inqui_ _è_ _te de me voir replonger, et d_ _éç_ _ue d'avoir eu une fois de plus raison. Il n'a fait que passer et j'ai enfin compris. Tu avais raison et c'est_ _à_ _moi de te demander pardon pour cela._

\- _Tu es toute excuser, si tu me laisse t'embrasser avant le d_ _î_ _ner._

\- _Autant de fois que tu veux, je suis_ _à_ _toi, rien qu'_ _à_ _toi. On doit vraiment aller d_ _î_ _ner avec tes parents ?_ _»_

Elle te vola un baiser avant de se blottir tout contre toi. Tu sentais que malgré tout, elle voulait aborder le sujet « Casey Jones » que vous aviez évité pendant plus de deux mois. Casey avait quitté la ville depuis deux semaines maintenant, son départ t'avait au début anéanti mais c'était à cet instant que tu avais réalisé que l'absence de Maura était bien plus cruelle et douloureuse pour toi. Maura te sortit de tes pensées en te caressant la joue.

« _Hein ? Pardon, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?_

\- _Je te demandais si tu avais couch_ _é_ _avec lui?_

\- _Maur', tu ne veux pas savoir. Laisse-le l_ _à_ _o_ _ù_ _il est. M_ _ê_ _me s'il revenait, je ne l'_ _é_ _couterai pas. Je ne veux plus te perdre._

\- _Je ne veux pas savoir mais j'ai besoin de savoir. J'ai besoin de comprendre, ce qu'il a que je n'ai pas._

\- _Rien. Tu es tout ce que je veux, tout ce dont j'ai besoin._

\- _Jane, tu_ _é_ _vites ma question._

\- _Oui, Maura. Oui, j'ai couch_ _é_ _avec lui mais c'_ _é_ _tait pour... Pour me prouver que je n'aimais pas les femmes. Je suis d_ _é_ _sol_ _é_ _e, Maura. J'avais peur, il semblait repr_ _é_ _senter la s_ _é_ _curit_ _é_ _. J'avais tort. Je te demande pardon._

\- _Je ne veux plus en parler, maintenant, c'est toi et moi. Rien d'autre ne compte. D'accord ?_

\- _D'accord. Ajoutas-tu avant de sortir une boite de ta poche. Je voulais t'offrir_ _ç_ _a tout_ _à_ _l'heure mais j'ai pas eu le temps ou plut_ _ô_ _t j'ai oubli_ _é_ _._ _»_

Tu avais surtout été déconcentrée par l'éternelle beauté de Maura. Et une fois de plus son sourire te fit fondre de bonheur. Elle ouvrit la boîte et le sourire ne disparut pas au contraire. Elle aimait ton cadeau et c'était tout ce qui comptait à cet instant. Ce n'était pas grand-chose, un simple petit bracelet que tu avais vu et revu pendant des mois à chacune de tes pauses déjeuners. Hier, tu avais fini par craquer et tu étais entrée dans la boutique pour l'acheter.

« _C'est de l'or blanc ? Il est magnifique._

 _\- J'ai toujours voulu te l'acheter mais je ne trouvais jamais la bonne occasion. J'ai h_ _é_ _sit_ _é_ _longtemps sur l'or mais je me suis dit qu'il irait mieux avec tes robes de soir_ _é_ _es et ta rivi_ _è_ _re de diamants._

 _\- Je croyais que tu n'aimais pas cette parure ? S'exclamaMaura surprise._

 _\- Je n'aime pas le fait que tu la porte dans les rues parce que j'ai peur que l'on t'attaque pour cela mais je n'ai jamais dit que je ne l'aimais pas._ _»_

Après avoir aidé Maura à attacher son nouveau bracelet. Vous restâtes là dans les bras l'une de l'autre. Le silence et le calme te firent un bien fou. Tu pouvais rester toi-même encore quelques instants avant de devoir faire face au dîner de gala organisé par Constance où elle vous aviez convié.

Un nouveau rendez-vous qui se passa à merveille, même si une fois chez toi, les bras et les baisers de Maura te manquaient déjà terriblement. Tu te blottis dans tes draps et laissas Joe Friday venir se coucher derrière tes genoux. Ton téléphone posé sur l'oreiller d'à côté vibra.

 _Merci pour cette journ_ _é_ _e. Dors bien, ma Janie. A demain. Mille baisers. M._

Un sourire, une petite réponse et c'est le cœur rempli d'amour que tu te laissas aller, une fois de plus, dans les bras de Morphée. Demain serait une belle journée où tu comptais bien voir Maura pour un instant juste à vous deux. Il n'y a pas à dire, l'important, c'est d'aimer.

* * *

 **J'espère que cela vous a plus. Je sais que je vous ai habitué au suspens et à la mort dans les textes mais celui-ci est prêt du coeur et je veux rester proche de la réalité le plus longtemps possible. (Je vous préviens d'avance que je n'ai pas pu résister à quelques moments de stress lol^^)**


	3. Little Princess in danger

**Hello la compagnie.**

 **Complètement à la bourre, je suis envahis par les devoirs à rendre. Qui a dit que les anglais bossaient moins que les français à la FAC? ENfin bref, je saute donc la section courrier des lecteurs, merci beaucoup pour tous vos messages vous êtes des amours. :)**

 **Voici donc le nouveau chapitre de cette aventure. :)**

 **J'espère qu'elle vous plaira.**

 **Bien à vous,**

 **Tesla xoxo**

 **Ps: Un petit chapitre pour introduire une nouvelle intrigue et un nouveau personnage :)**

* * *

Les jours passaient et tu apprenais à découvrir le côté amoureux et romantique de Maura. Tu te surprenais à aimer ses petites attentions, les fleurs qui t'attendent sur le pas de ta porte en rentrant du travail, le café qui t'attend sur ton bureau au petit matin, les petits messages avant d'aller se coucher. Mais malgré tout cela, Maura n'est plus la même. Lorsqu'elle venait apporter des résultats d'analyse, elle se faisait distante. Lorsqu'elle faisait une autopsie, aucun regard ou geste tendre pour toi. Et même si tu savais qu'au fond, elle était là pour toi, tu ne pouvais t'empêcher de t'inquiéter et il semblerait que tu n'étais pas la seule. Alors que tu allais quitter l'open-space pour rentrer chez toi, Korsak t'attrapa par le bras.

 _«_ _Je peux te parler un instant ? En priv_ _é_ _?_

 _\- Euh, oui. Bien s_ _û_ _r, Vince, tout va bien avec Kiki. Demandas-tu avec inqui_ _é_ _tude._

 _\- Oui, tout va bien, c'est Maura qui m'inqui_ _è_ _te. Tout va bien entre vous deux ? Vous vous_ _ê_ _tes encore disput_ _é_ _es ?_

 _\- Non. Tout va bien. Pourquoi ?_

 _\- Elle a chang_ _é_ _. Elle n'est plus comme avant, comme si elle cachait quelque chose de grave. Tu devrais lui parler. Je suis s_ _û_ _re qu'elle t'_ _é_ _coutera. Apr_ _è_ _s tout, tu es sa meilleure amie. Si elle a un probl_ _è_ _me, elle doit savoir qu'on est l_ _à_ _pour l'aider._

 _\- Je vais lui parler. Ne t'en fais pas, elle va bien. R_ _é_ _pondis-tu en lui donnant une tape sur l'_ _é_ _paule. Surement un amant qu'elle ne veut pas partager._

 _\- J'esp_ _è_ _re que ce n'est pas un du genre de Dennis ou Faulkner._ _»_

Tu lui souris avant de disparaître dans l'ascenseur. Tu pris une décision risquée mais après tout, c'était à ton tour de montrer ton jeu. Tu décrochas ton téléphone et appela celle qui faisait battre ton cœur depuis un mois.

 _«_ _Isles ? Grogna la voix au t_ _é_ _l_ _é_ _phone._

 _\- Maura ? Tout va bien ? Demandas-tu inqui_ _è_ _te._

 _\- Oh, Jane. Oui, tout va bien. Je m'_ _é_ _tais endormie. Je… Que puis-je pour toi ?_

 _\- Tu es toujours au bureau ? Demandas-tu en appuyant sur le bouton de la morgue._

 _\- Oui, j'allais partir. Ma m_ _è_ _re est ses repas sont_ _é_ _puisants. Je commence_ _à_ _regretter l'_ _é_ _poque o_ _ù_ _elle passait son temps en voyage. Je r_ _ê_ _ve d'une soir_ _é_ _e tranquille au fond de mon lit._

 _\- Je passe te prendre_ _à_ _ton bureau, on commande_ _à_ _emporter et on passe la soir_ _é_ _e, rien que toi et moi._

 _\- Chez toi ? Demanda Maura avec un peu d'espoir dans la voix._

 _\- O_ _ù_ _tu veux, Maur'._ _»_

Maura leva les yeux et te trouva là, sur le pas de la porte de son bureau, le sourire aux lèvres et l'amour au cœur. Elle attrapa ses affaires et vint se blottir tout contre toi. C'était la première fois qu'elle t'offrait un geste tendre en public depuis que vous étiez ensemble. Tu l'enlaças tendrement et vint placer un baiser dans ses cheveux. Son parfum t'avait terriblement manqué, bien plus que tu ne l'aurais imaginé.

 _«_ _Emm_ _è_ _nes-moi chez toi, tu me manque._ _»_

Tu lui pris délicatement la main et l'entraîna vers le parking. Ce fut un arrêt à l'italien et au chinois du coin avant de s'effondrer sur ton lit pour manger dans les bras l'un de l'autre. C'était un troisième rendez-vous à la bonne franquette mais dieu que c'était bon de retrouver les bras de Maura. Alors que vous étiez en train de vous embrasser tendrement, le téléphone de Maura sonna. Ta belle blonde grogna avant de s'écarter.

 _«_ _C'est ma m_ _è_ _re. Je…_

 _\- R_ _é_ _ponds-lui. Elle s'inqui_ _è_ _te peut-_ _ê_ _tre de ne pas te voir rentrer._

 _\- Il faut vraiment que ta m_ _è_ _re et la mienne reste loin l'une de l'autre_ _à_ _l'avenir. R_ _é_ _pondit tendrement Maura avant de r_ _é_ _pondre. M_ _è_ _re ?_ _»_

Alors que Maura rassurait sa mère, tu te laissas glisser sous les draps. Une migraine venait s'immiscer entre tes tempes. Tu laissas ta tête s'enfoncer dans l'oreiller où Maura avait déposé son parfum. Tu aimais son parfum, c'était comme rentrer à la maison. Tu sentis de tendres baisers se poser sur ton cou et ta joue. Un sourire naquit sur tes lèvres. Tu avais dû t'assoupir et il n'y avait pas meilleur réveil que les baisers de Maura.

 _«_ _Tu veux que je te laisse ? Tu as l'air_ _é_ _puis_ _é_ _e._

 _\- Non, reste, je suis r_ _é_ _veill_ _é_ _e. T'exclamas-tu en te redressant dans le lit._

 _\- Janie, tu n'es pas oblig_ _é_ _e de faire_ _ç_ _a. Tu devrais te recoucher. Dit-elle en t'embrassant tendrement sur le front._

 _\- Reste avec moi, s'il te pla_ _î_ _t. Tu me manques._ _»_

Maura ne se fit pas prier plus longtemps. Elle retira sa robe et ses chaussures et vint se blottir contre toi sous les draps. Elle t'embrassa dans les cheveux et te laissa rejoindre Morphée. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, ce fut elle qui te tint serrée contre elle, dans ses bras. Tu te sentais en sécurité et apaisée dans ses bras.

 _«_ _Jane… Ch_ _é_ _rie… R_ _é_ _veilles-toi. Murmura Maura au creux de ton oreille._

 _\- Mmmmh… Il est quelle heure ?_

 _\- 4h27, ton t_ _é_ _l_ _é_ _phone sonne. C'est le bureau._ _»_

Tu pris le téléphone qu'elle te tendait et répondis encore endormie. Un nouveau meurtre dans les rues de Boston. Maura prépara un café rapide alors que tu prenais une douche pour te réveiller. Ta migraine fit son retour quelques minutes à peine après avoir quitté les bras de Maura et la chaleur des draps.

La scène de crime était à vingt minutes de chez toi, Maura était mal à l'aise dans sa robe de la veille mais ne te dit rien. Comme toujours, elle souriait voulant éviter de te faire culpabiliser. Avant de quitter la voiture, elle te vola un dernier baiser avant d'enfiler son « uniforme » du Docteur Maura Isles.

 _«_ _Tout va bien, Jane ? Te demanda Korsak avec inqui_ _é_ _tude._

 _\- Il est quatre heures du mat, j'ai mal au cr_ _â_ _ne et je dois faire face_ _à_ _un double meurtre. Qui a d_ _é_ _couvert les corps._

 _\- C'est un myst_ _è_ _re. Le bureau a re_ _ç_ _u un appel. Une voix qui disait,_ _«_ _meurtre, il les a tu_ _é_ _s._ _»_ _Quand on est arriv_ _é_ _s sur les lieux, il n'y avait personne_ _à_ _part les deux victimes et le t_ _é_ _l_ _é_ _phone_ _é_ _tait d_ _é_ _croch_ _é_ _._

 _\- Allons voir_ _ç_ _a._ _»_

Lorsque tu entras, tu fus accueillie par l'odeur du sang et de la mort. Maura était déjà penchée au-dessus du corps de l'homme alors que Kent s'occupait de la femme quelques centimètres plus loin. Tu regrettas tout à coup d'avoir refusé le petit déjeuner que Maura t'avait préparé. Affronter un double meurtre, l'estomac vide n'avait pas été la meilleure idée que tu avais eue. Tu regardais les alentours. Tes yeux glissaient sur les dessins et les photos accrochées au mur quand tu remarquas les traces sur le sol. Ce n'était pas les corps qui avaient été trainés qui laissaient ces marques mais… Tu suivis les traces et trouvas une peluche dans les escaliers. Ton sang ne fit qu'un tour et te précipita vers Korsak.

 _«_ _Est-ce que les victimes avaient un enfant ? Demandas-tu en montrant les dessins au mur avec la main qui tenait la peluche ensanglant_ _é_ _e._

 _\- Oui, Estella Gibson avait une fille, Lou, d'un premier mariage. Samuel Gibson l'a adopt_ _é_ _, il y a deux ans lorsqu'il a_ _é_ _pous_ _é_ _Estella pourquoi ?_

 _\- Cela ne te surprend pas qu'en pleine semaine, en pleine nuit, la m_ _ô_ _me ne soit pas l_ _à_ _? Demandas-tu avec inqui_ _é_ _tude._

 _\- Attends, tu veux dire que l'appel viendrait de la m_ _ô_ _me ?_

 _\- Lou a quel_ _â_ _ge ?_

 _\- 6 ans et demi. R_ _é_ _pondit Korsak en regardant son calepin._

 _\- Ok, il faut chercher la m_ _ô_ _me._ _»_

Tu ne réfléchissais plus. Il y avait là quelque part sur cette terre, une petite fille qui avait vu mourir sa mère et son beau-père et qui devait être terrifié par le monde entier. Tu ramassas la peluche et la glissa dans la poche arrière de ton jean et monta les escaliers en courant. Ton cœur tambourinait dans ta poitrine, tes mains tremblaient de rage et tout ce que ton esprit pouvait faire c'était prier pour ce petit ange.

La chambre était vide, celle des parents aussi, la salle de bain et le bureau désert. Tu te laissas tomber assise dans le couloir. Tu te mis à repenser à ton enfance. Au temps où tu aimais encore à jouer à cache-cache avec tes frères. Tu fermas les yeux avec force, essayant de faire abstraction du marteau-piqueur qui martelait entre tes tempes. Il fallait que tu la trouve, elle ne pouvait pas rester seule dans la peur. Tes entrailles se serrèrent si fort à cette idée qui tu sentis la bile envahir ta bouche. La douleur de l'échec avait toujours était la pire chose à tes yeux. Tu te levas d'un bond et rentra doucement dans le bureau. Les murs étaient couverts des dessins de la petite fille et de photos de la petite Lou avec son beau-père et sa mère. Tu avanças tranquillement vers le canapé et t'y installas.

 _«_ _Je sais que tu te caches ici. Le m_ _é_ _chant est parti. Je m'appelle Jane, je suis de la police. Si tu sors de ta cachette, je te promets de te prot_ _é_ _ger, Lou._ _»_

Tu vis une petite blonde sortir de derrière le canapé. Tu lui souris et lui tendis son doudou. Elle le prit dans ses bras sans se soucier du sang dont il était couvert. Elle vint s'asseoir à coté de toi et poser sa tête sur tes genoux. Tu lui caressas délicatement les cheveux.

 _«_ _Tu vas vraiment me prot_ _é_ _ger ?_

 _\- Oui, je vais trouver qui a fait_ _ç_ _a. D'accord ?_ _»_

Elle hocha délicatement la tête avant de s'agripper à toi. Tu restas là avec elle. Veillant à ne pas la brusquer, tu la laissas se blottir contre toi. Tu la laissas se redresser et venir cacher son visage dans ton cou. Tu la laissas trouver sa place entre tes bras avant de l'enlacer tendrement. Elle était si légère dans tes bras que tu eus peur de la briser. Tu ne bougeas pas jusqu'à ce que Maura apparaisse dans la pièce.

 _«_ _Te voil_ _à_ _, enfin. Tout le monde te cherche._ _»_

Tu lui fis signe de faire doucement. La petite princesse, Lou, s'était endormie tout contre toi et semblait si paisible que tu n'avais aucune envie qu'elle ne se réveille et repense à ce qui venait de se passer. Maura compris rapidement et ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

 _«_ _Elle_ _é_ _tait cach_ _é_ _e derri_ _è_ _re le canap_ _é_ _. Tu as du nouveau ? Demandas-tu_ _à_ _voix basse._

 _\- Deux blessures nettes pour l'homme, une dans le dos, une en plein c_ _œ_ _ur. Pour la femme, c'est une autre histoire, elle s'est d_ _é_ _battue, blessures d_ _é_ _fensives sur les bras et les mains ainsi qu'une blessure dans le c_ _œ_ _ur et deux l'abdomen. C'est elle qui_ _é_ _tait vis_ _é_ _e, je pense. Lui n'_ _é_ _tait qu'une g_ _ê_ _ne dans le plan du tueur._

 _\- D'accord. Les corps sont encore l_ _à_ _? Demandas-tu en resserrant ton_ _é_ _treinte autour du corps de Lou._

 _\- Non, Kent est d_ _é_ _j_ _à_ _parti avec, il y a vingt minutes. Tu veux rentrer_ _à_ _la maison ? La petite a besoin de sommeil et les services sociaux ne seront pas joignables avant…_

 _\- Je ne la laisse pas aux services sociaux. Pas tant que le tueur est en libert_ _é_ _. R_ _é_ _pondis-tu en te levant. Maura, je lui ai promis de la prot_ _é_ _ger quoi qu'il arrive._

 _\- D'accord. Je vais te raccompagner_ _à_ _la maison avant de retourner au bureau pour faire les premi_ _è_ _res analyses._ _Ç_ _a te va ?_

 _\- Oui. Merci._

 _\- On est ensemble, Jane, tes inqui_ _é_ _tudes, tes choix sont les miens. Tu veux la prot_ _é_ _ger, je t'aiderai_ _à_ _tenir ta promesse._ _»_

Tu aurais voulu l'embrasser, la prendre dans tes bras mais tu ne pouvais pas lâcher la petite princesse endormie tout contre toi. Maura te suivit de très près alors que tu descendais les escaliers. Korsak te regarda avec tendresse et respect lorsque tu passas devant lui. Frankie courut jusqu'à ta voiture pour t'ouvrir la portière arrière. Tu t'installas sur la banquette arrière et laissa ton frère t'attacher avec la petite contre toi. Maura prit le volant et sans dire un mot, elle roula jusqu'à sa maison. Tu ne pus t'empêcher de sourire lorsque tu compris qu'« à la maison » signifiait la maison de Maura. Lorsque vous arrivâtes dans l'allée devant chez Maura, tu vis, Constance, apparaître sur le pas de la porte. Tu sortis de la voiture avec l'aide de Maura en veillant à ne pas réveiller la petite princesse.

 _«_ _Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda Constance en vous ouvrant la porte._

 _\- Laisse Jane coucher la petite et l'on t'explique. R_ _é_ _pondit Maura en embrassant sa m_ _è_ _re sur la joue. Je ne voulais pas te r_ _é_ _veiller._

 _\- Il est six heures, Maura, j'_ _é_ _tais d_ _é_ _j_ _à_ _r_ _é_ _veill_ _é_ _e. J'_ _é_ _tais en train d'_ _é_ _crire dans ton bureau. Je vais vous pr_ _é_ _parer un petit d_ _é_ _jeuner. Tout va bien avec Jane ?_

 _\- Elle est_ _é_ _puis_ _é_ _e et va refuser de se reposer maintenant qu'on a cette affaire. R_ _é_ _pondit Maura alors que tu disparaissais dans la chambre d'amis._

 _\- Tu devrais la laisser dormir, ici. Je suis dans la maison d'amis avec Angela, je peux veiller sur la petite, la journ_ _é_ _e et vous aider le reste du temps. Si Jane reste, ici, tu pourras veiller sur elle._

 _\- Merci, M_ _è_ _re, tu m'as vraiment manqu_ _é_ _e._ _»_

Maura vint se blottir dans les bras de sa mère. Depuis l'enlèvement de Maura et l'affaire du hacker, Constance était devenue plus maternelle et avait décidé de suivre les conseils de Jane. Constance serrait sa fille contre elle lorsque Jane apparut dans le salon, les yeux remplis d'inquiétude et de fatigue, les bras engourdis d'avoir porté le petit ange. Elle se massa les tempes avant de sourire en voyant la scène qui se déroulait devant elle.

 _«_ _Elle dort encore. J'esp_ _è_ _re qu'elle ne va pas paniquer quand elle se r_ _é_ _veillera. Je vais dormir sur le canap_ _é_ _. Maura, tu es s_ _û_ _re de ne pas vouloir te reposer._

 _\- Je vais bien, repose-toi et quand tu arriveras au bureau, tu trouveras mon rapport d'autopsie et tu pourras trouver celui qui a fait_ _ç_ _a._

 _\- D'accord. Je…_

 _\- Reste aupr_ _è_ _s d'elle, tu devrais dormir dans un lit. R_ _é_ _pondit Maura en t'embrassant sur le front. Mais avant_ _ç_ _a, prends les deux aspirines que je t'ai sorties. Tu as toujours ta migraine ?_

 _\- Oui, mais_ _ç_ _a va passer._ _»_

Maura ne quitta pas sa maison avant de s'être assurée que tout était en ordre. Constance fit de même avant d'aller s'installer sur le canapé de sa fille pour écrire son nouvel article pour sa prochaine exposition. Il était hors de question qu'elle se rende dans la maison d'amis alors que sous le toit de sa fille, sa future belle-fille et une petite princesse était en danger.

Lorsque Maura arriva à la morgue, Frankie et Korsak l'attendaient. Elle allait leur annonçait qu'elle se mettait immédiatement au travail lorsque Korsak la coupa dans son élan. Ce n'était pas pour l'autopsie qu'il était là mais pour Jane et leurs inquiétudes.

 _«_ _Depuis une semaine, elle est_ _é_ _puis_ _é_ _e, vous ne vous parlez presque pas. Qu'est-ce qui se passe_ _à_ _la fin ? Jane m'a certifi_ _é_ _que tout allait bien mais…_

 _\- Tout va bien. Je vous promets. Vous savez que je ne peux pas mentir. Jane est simplement fatigu_ _é_ _e parce qu'elle refuse de l_ _â_ _cher le travail. Pour le moment, elle dort dans ma chambre d'amis avec la petite. Elle refuse de la l_ _â_ _cher avant d'avoir arr_ _ê_ _t_ _é_ _le suspect._

 _\- Alors_ _à_ _nous de jouer avant qu'elle ne meurt d'_ _é_ _puisement. Intervint Frankie._ _»_

* * *

 **Alors? J'ai hâte de vous lire. A la semaine prochaine pour de nouvelles aventures.**

 **Prenez soin de vous,**

 **Tesla xoxo**


	4. In an emotional storm

**Hello les coupains,**

 **Je vous poste un dernier chapitre avant de rentrer chez moi pour Pâques. Je ne suis pas sûre de poster pendant cette période. Si c'est le cas, je vous promets de revenir dès le 11 avril. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. Je suis la reine du guimauve en ce moment. Je ne suis pas habituée et ne vous habituez pas trop, j'ai quelques histoires en attente qui sont loin d'être guimauve et fleur bleue. :)**

 **Je vous laisse donc avec ce chapitre et vous souhaite une joyeuse Pâques.**

 **Tesla xoxo**

* * *

Lorsque tu te réveillas, Maura était assise sur le bord du lit en train de parler avec Lou qui semblait en sécurité assise sur les genoux de la belle blonde. Tu ne pus t'empêcher de sourire. Lorsqu'elle remarqua ta présence parmi les conscients, elle te rendit ton sourire.

 _«_ _Lou, tu te souviens de Jane._

 _\- Oui. Elle va trouver le monstre. R_ _é_ _pondit Lou en resserrant sa prise sur la main de Maura._

 _\- Mais en attendant, on va aller manger quelque chose. Il est quelle heure ? Demandas-tu en attachant tes cheveux._

 _\- six heures._

 _\- Pardon ?_

 _\- Il est six heures, ta m_ _è_ _re est en train de pr_ _é_ _parer le d_ _î_ _ner alors que ma m_ _è_ _re est en rendez-vous t_ _é_ _l_ _é_ _phonique dans le bureau. Frankie, Korsak et Nina arrivent dans vingt minutes pour faire un d_ _é_ _briefing._

 _\- J'ai dormis douze heures et personnes ne m'a r_ _é_ _veill_ _é_ _e ?_

 _\- Tu en avais besoin, Korsak et Frankie_ _é_ _taient d'accord avec moi. On n'a donc d_ _é_ _cid_ _é_ _de te laisser dormir._ _»_

Tu n'étais pas en état pour te battre avec Maura. Alors quand Lou quitta la chambre, tu vins poser ta tête sur les genoux de Maura, glissant ta main dans le dos de la belle blonde. Elle te sourit avant de glisser ses doigts dans tes cheveux.

 _«_ _Tu as encore de la fi_ _è_ _vre. Tu es s_ _û_ _re que tout va bien ?_

 _\- J'ai d_ _û_ _attraper froid. Merci pour tout ce que tu fais._

 _\- Lou a besoin d'une famille, on est l_ _à_ _, je suis s_ _û_ _re qu'elle va adorer ta m_ _è_ _re et la mienne peut assurer sa s_ _é_ _curit_ _é_ _à_ _l'int_ _é_ _rieur de la maison quand nous ne sommes pas l_ _à_ _. On est une famille, d'accord ?_

 _\- Oui. J'ai le droit_ _à_ _un bisou ou…_

 _\- Depuis quand tu as besoin de demander ? R_ _é_ _pondit Maura en t'embrassant._ _»_

Un baiser de Maura et tout redémarrait. Tu te levas et après une douche rapide, tu retrouvas tout le monde dans le salon. Ce fut ton frère qui prit la parole en premier pour te faire une réflexion sur ton apparence. Tu ressemblais à un vampire en manque d'hémoglobine. Tu le frappas derrière la tête avant de te laisser tomber sur le canapé. Pour la première fois depuis que tu connaissais Maura, tout le monde, avait l'autorisation de manger assise autour de la table basse du salon. Angela s'occupait de la petite Lou alors que tes coéquipiers te mettaient au courant des dernières nouvelles.

Il y avait déjà des suspects mais aussi une mauvaise nouvelle. Lou n'avait plus personne. Son père était mort en prison, ses grands-parents mort dans accident de voiture avant sa naissance et son beau-père venait de l'assistance. Tu sentis ton cœur se serrer. Tu ne pus t'empêcher de regarder la petite fille parler avec Angela qui lui expliquait comment faire des gnocchis. Tu sentis la main de Maura te caresser délicatement le dos ce qui te ramena à la réalité. C'est à cet instant que tu réalisas que des larmes roulaient sur tes joues.

 _«_ _Jane, ne t'inqui_ _è_ _te pas, intervint Korsak, on va pas la laisser toute seule. Elle nous a pour le moment._

 _\- Et quand l'enqu_ _ê_ _te sera finie ? Quand elle se sera bien habitu_ _é_ _e_ _à_ _nous ? Quand il faudra la laisser aux services sociaux, elle va finir comment ? Toute seule dans un foyer et personne ne voudra d'elle._ _»_

Tu n'étais pas comme cela habituellement mais tu ne savais pas pourquoi, cette fille t'avait pris au cœur et tu ne pouvais plus la laisser partir. Elle avait vécu des horreurs et il était hors de question qu'elle se retrouve seule face au monde. Tu ne voulais pas craquer devant les autres. Tu te levas et quitta le salon pour aller t'enfermer à l'étage dans la salle de bain. Tu t'en voulais tellement que cela te prenait aux tripes. Tu t'en voulais de n'avoir pas pu aider les autres pendant cette journée. Tu t'en voulais que cette petite princesse ait dû vivre cette terrible scène. Tu n'étais pas responsable du double du meurtre mais tu ne pouvais pas t'empêcher de te sentir responsable de tout ce qui se passait dans les rues de Boston. Tu fermas les yeux de toutes tes forces alors que tes mains se serraient contre le bord du lavabo. Quand tu rouvris les yeux, tu te maudits de ne pas avoir touché à ton assiette, ta tête se mit à tourner. Tu eus à peine le temps de te tourner sur vers les toilettes que déjà ton estomac se vidait. Tu te sentais nulle et épuisée, tu sentis une main délicate te rattraper tes cheveux.

 _«_ _Jane, il faut pas te mettre dans des_ _é_ _tats pareils, tu vas te d_ _é_ _truire la sant_ _é_ _. Ajouta la voix de Maura alors qu'elle te tendait une serviette._ _»_

Tu t'essuyas le visage et vint te blottir contre Maura qui s'était agenouillée sur son marbre d'Italie. Elle t'embrassa dans les cheveux avant de murmurer quelques paroles rassurantes.

 _«_ _Tu veux me dire ce qui te mets dans un_ _é_ _tat pareil ?_

 _\- J'ai peur, Maura._ _»_

Pour la première fois, devant Maura, tu craquais pour de bon. Oui, tu avais peur de la perdre, peur de ce que tu ressentais, peur de la voir s'éloigner un peu plus chaque jour, peur de la voir se lasser, peur de ne plus être efficace au travail puisque la plupart de tes pensées était focalisées sur elle. Tu avais véritablement peur que ton monde explose pour la première fois depuis ton arrivée à la police de Boston. Tu t'agrippais à elle comme un naufragé à son radeau.

 _«_ _Peur de quoi ? Parles-moi, Janie._

 _\- J'ai des pens_ _é_ _es plein la t_ _ê_ _te. Je ne parvins plus_ _à_ _me concentrer. Je t'ai tout_ _à_ _moi en priv_ _é_ _mais je t'ai perdu au bureau. On ne mange plus ensemble, on ne se parle plus, plus de geste tendre, plus de regard. J'ai peur de te perdre, Maur'. J'ai l'impression que tu t'_ _é_ _loignes alors que je ne r_ _ê_ _ve que d'une chose ne plus jamais quitter tes bras. Tu avais laiss_ _é_ _é_ _chapper ses mots accroch_ _é_ _à_ _ses bras._ _»_

Maura ne bougea pas, elle te caressa délicatement la joue avant de glisser une de tes mèches de cheveux derrière ton oreille. Ton regard s'était accroché au sien, en espérant trouver les réponses que tu cherchais.

 _«_ _On est ensemble depuis plus d'un mois avec ma m_ _è_ _re en ville, c'est vrai que nous n'avons pas pu sortir beaucoup. C'est tout nouveau, et seuls mes parents sont au courant pour nous. Je pensais que tu voulais garder_ _ç_ _a pour nous. Je ne voulais pas te presser, je pensais bien faire en faisant attention_ _à_ _mes gestes en public. Je te demande pardon, je voulais juste prendre soin de toi comme tu le fais si bien pour moi. Janie, dit-elle en prenant ton visage entre ses mains, je veux que tu m'_ _é_ _coutes, jamais de la vie, je ne partirai sans toi. J'ai besoin de toi pour_ _ê_ _tre heureuse, j'ai besoin de toi pour me sentir_ _à_ _la maison. Je t'aime, et s'il faut le crier sur tous les toits de la ville pour te rassurer, je peux le faire. Il me faudra du temps parce que Boston est une grande ville mais je le ferai._ _»_

Tu ne pus t'empêcher de rire à la réflexion de Maura. Tu restas là à écouter ta belle blonde apaiser tes inquiétudes. Oui, tu avais une carapace indestructible pour affronter le monde extérieur et les criminels mais au fond, tu étais une femme terrorisée par les pensées qui hantaient ton esprit.

 _«_ _Tu veux bien me dire ce qui hante tes pens_ _é_ _es. Je t'ai vu agir avec Lou. Tu n'as aucune envie de la laisser partir, n'est-ce pas ?_

 _\- Je n'sais pas. Elle… Elle me rappelle un peu toi. Elle me donne l'impression de servir_ _à_ _quelque chose. Je la connais_ _à_ _peine mais je refuse qu'elle finisse dans un foyer froid et impersonnel. J'ai quarante ans, le mari, on oublie, je t'ai toi, maintenant. Mais les enfants…_

 _\- Tu ne peux pas faire une croix dessus. Au fond, tu ressembles bien plus_ _à_ _ta m_ _è_ _re que tu veux bien le dire. L'Italie coule dans tes veines et les enfants, c'est sacr_ _é_ _._

 _\- Je ne veux pas t'imposer_ _ç_ _a, Maur', comme tu l'as dit, on est ensemble depuis seulement un mois, on n'a m_ _ê_ _me pas eu une vraie nuit_ _à_ _nous entre nos parents et le boulot mais je ne peux pas laisser cette m_ _ô_ _me vivre un enfer_ _à_ _cause de la folie d'un homme. Tu as vu, Ma', elle l'a d_ _é_ _j_ _à_ _adopt_ _é_ _e. Et Constance…_

 _\- Hey, Jane. On se connait depuis pr_ _è_ _s de sept ans, on est amies depuis presque aussi longtemps, notre histoire d'amour avance_ _à_ _son rythme, nous suivons les r_ _è_ _gles comme on peut mais c'est toi qui m'a appris,_ _à_ _situation exceptionnelle, action exceptionnelle. Si tu veux prendre soin de cette petite princesse, et bien, je serai l_ _à_ _pour t'aider. D'accord ?_

 _\- D'accord, mais… Je…_

 _\- Pas de mais, Jane. Je suis avec toi dans l'aventure._ _»_

Elle t'embrassa sur le front avant de t'aider à te relever. Elle comprit vite que tu avais un besoin d'être seule un instant pour renfiler ta carapace. Tu retrouvas ta constance et alla retrouver tout le monde dans le salon. Tout le monde t'offrit un sourire sincère avant de retourner à leurs recherches. Vous passâtes une bonne partie de la soirée à avancer sur l'enquête. Les suspects et les mobiles se démêlaient. A minuit, alors que Maura et Lou s'étaient endormies sur l'un des fauteuils du salon, Angela annonça la fin de la soirée « investigation ». Il était minuit passé et tout le monde avait besoin de repos. Après le départ de tes coéquipiers, ta mère t'embrassa avant d'aller se coucher dans la maison d'amis qu'elle partageait avec Constance. La mère de Maura fit son apparition quelques minutes plus tard, le regard remplis de déception.

 _«_ _Tout va bien, Constance ? Demandas-tu en te levant d'un bond du canap_ _é_ _._

 _\- Un probl_ _è_ _me de logistique avec ma nouvelle exposition de Samedi. Cela n'a pas d'importance, je vais me débrouiller._

 _\- Je peux aider en quelque chose ?_

 _\- Les responsables du transport des_ _œ_ _uvres refusent de faire l'installation. Ce n'est pas la m_ _ê_ _me compagnie qu'_ _à_ _notre habitude. J'aurai d_ _û_ _r_ _é_ _fl_ _é_ _chir avant d'accepter ce devis._

 _\- Samedi ? Si ce n'est pas compliqu_ _é_ _, je peux demander_ _à_ _mes fr_ _è_ _res de venir en renfort et je suis s_ _û_ _re qu'en eux, les gars au poste et moi, on peut vous installer tout_ _ç_ _a. Non ?_

 _\- Vous feriez_ _ç_ _a ? Demanda Constance avec surprise. Je ne veux pas vous emp_ _ê_ _cher de travailler sur votre enqu_ _ê_ _te._

 _\- On est une famille et la famille est faite pour s'entraider. Comptez sur nous, samedi, on vous aidera. Votre vernissage sera exceptionnel._

 _\- Merci beaucoup, Jane. Vous m'_ _ô_ _tez une_ _é_ _norme_ _é_ _pine du pied. Vous devriez aller coucher la petite. Elle a besoin de dormir dans un lit. Ajouta Constance en souriant face au tableau devant elle._ _»_

Maura serrait contre elle la petite princesse qui s'était endormie dans ses bras. Lou dormait avec son pouce dans la bouche alors que son autre main s'était agrippée au chemisier en soie de Maura. La joue de Maura s'était reposée contre les cheveux de Lou. Les deux blondes dormaient à poings fermés. Tu te levas et ne pus t'empêcher d'immortaliser la scène avec ton téléphone. Tu rangeas ton téléphone dans ta poche et pris délicatement Lou dans tes bras. La petite princesse d'agrippa instantanément à toi. Tu la portas jusqu'à la chambre. Elle était adorable dans le pyjama trop grand de Maura. Tu l'embrassas sur le front avant de remonter le drap sur elle. Lorsque tu revins dans le salon, Maura était réveillée et parlait avec sa mère.

 _«_ _Si tu veux rester, reste. Il n'y a pas de soucis. Je comprends que tu veuilles t'assurer que Lou ailles bien. Mais il est hors de question que tu dormes sur le canap_ _é_ _. Argumentait Maura._

\- _Prenez le lit de Maura, je dormirai sur le canap_ _é_ _. Intervins-tu en t'approchant._

\- _Ce n'est pas comme_ _ç_ _a que vous allez_ _é_ _voluer dans votre histoire, si vous passez vos nuits_ _à_ _faire chambre_ _à_ _part. Je vais dormir avec la petite et veiller sur elle pendant que vous vous reposez dans un v_ _é_ _ritable lit._

\- _M_ _è_ _re ! Je ne crois pas que l'on ait la t_ _ê_ _te_ _à_ _un quelconque rapprochement._

\- _Je ne t'ai pas dit de t'envoyer en l'air, Maura. Je t'ai simplement fait remarquer que c'est toujours plus apaisant de dormir dans les bras de ceux que l'on aime. Si j'avais ton p_ _è_ _re sous la main, crois-moi que je ne quitterai pas ses bras dans un moment pareil._ _»_

Plus tu côtoyais Constance, plus cette femme te surprenait. Toi qui l'avait cru sans sentiment ni émotion commençait à t'attacher à cette femme pleine de surprise et surtout remplis d'amour. Tu pris délicatement la main de Maura et après avoir saluée Constance, tu entrainas ta petite amie vers la chambre principale. La belle blonde était inquiète pour la suite mais tu savais que dans tes bras, elle saura apaiser ses pensées. Après avoir enfilés son pyjama, elle vint te rejoindre sous les draps. Ses bras autour de ta taille, sa tête contre ta poitrine et le sourire renaissait sur tes lèvres. Ta migraine t'avait abandonné une heure plus tôt et les regards tendres de Maura te faisaient un bien fou.

 _«_ _Jane arr_ _ê_ _te de penser et dors. Demain est un autre jour._

 _\- Je vais essayer, tu sais combien, je suis nulle en m_ _é_ _ditation. R_ _é_ _pondis-tu avec humour._

 _\- Je peux t'aider si tu veux. Murmura Maura en se redressant. Allonge-toi sur le ventre._

 _\- Maura… Ne commence pas quelque chose que tu ne pourras pas finir._

 _\- Fais-moi confiance, s'il te pla_ _î_ _t. Ajouta-t-elle en t'embrassant sur le front._ _»_

Tu cédas et t'allongeas sur le ventre. Tu grognas d'inconfort. Ta cicatrice te faisait mal, cela faisait bien longtemps que tu n'avais pas ressentis ce picotement désagréable au coin des côtes. Après avoir trouvé une position confortable, tu sentis Maura s'asseoir sur le bas de ton dos. Ses mains se glissèrent sous ton débardeur. Un soupir s'échappas d'entre tes lèvres lorsqu'elle commença à masser tes muscles engourdis par le stress et l'inquiétude de ton quotidien. Tu n'avais jamais rien sentis aussi agréable que ses mains contre ta peau. Ses caresses venaient soulager tes muscles engourdis. Sa voix te berçait comme le ferait le doux son du vent dans tes cheveux. Tu sentis ses lèvres dans ton cou, tu étais si bien que sans même t'en rendre compte, tu finis par t'endormir.

 _«_ _Bonne nuit, mon amour. Souffla Maura_ _à_ _ton oreille avant de t'embrasser._ _»_

Elle se glissa de nouveau sous les draps et s'endormie en te regardant dormir. La vie était belle pour un court instant et tu pus enfin dormir sans mauvais rêves ou cauchemars.

* * *

 **Alors? Cela vous a plu? J'ai hâte de vous lire.**

 **Bien à vous,**

 **Tesla xoxo**


	5. Can you keep a secret

**Hello tout le monde,**

 **JOYEUSES PAQUES!**

 **Bon, je vais vous avouer un secret. Je déteste ce chapitre. J'ai fini d'écrire cette histoire, il y a un mois maintenant et je ne suis pas très fans d'elle. :/ Cela ne me correspond pas vraiment mais bon, il semblerait que vous êtes fans de cette aventures plus ou moins guimauve. :p J'espère que ce chapitre répondra à certaine de vos questions. Promis la prochaine fois que je publie, je reprends le rituel du courrier des lecteurs. :)**

 **Second secret, je suis trèèèèèèèèèèèèèèès fan de Jacqueline Bisset (pour ceux qui l'ignore^^, c'est Constance Isles dans R &I), c'est pourquoi très souvent Constance devient un modèle de droiture et une parfaite môman pour Miss Isles :p Et j'avais envie de continuer dans l'idée de Janet Tamaro qui avait déjà lancé l'idée d'une Constance plus proche de sa fille dans l'épisode "Burning down the house" (2x15). Voilà, voilà...**

 **Prenez soin de vous,**

 **Bonne Lecture,**

 **Tesla xoxo.**

* * *

Le jour suivant fut le même que tous les autres lors d'une enquête à quelques détails prêts. Levé à six heures et demie, Angela était déjà aux fourneaux alors que Constance s'occupait à trouver une chaîne de dessins animés pour Lou qui était déjà debout incapable de rester coucher alors qu'il y avait de l'animation dans le salon. Après un rapide petit-déjeuner, un café et deux aspirines pour chasser la migraine qui ne quittait plus vraiment depuis quatre jours, tu quittas la villa Isles pour le poste en compagnie de Maura. Comme toujours la belle blonde voulait jouer le docteur avec toi tout au long du chemin vers le commissariat.

 _«_ _Maura, on est au mois de Mars, presque avril, j'ai eu le malheur de sortir un soir sans blouson pour faire la belle pour toi, j'ai attrap_ _é_ _froid,_ _ç_ _a va durer une semaine et tout ira mieux. Ne t'inqui_ _è_ _te pas. Si tu veux jouer le docteur, on verra cela ce soir, dans ton lit._

 _\- Jane ! Ce n'est pas dr_ _ô_ _le ! Si_ _ç_ _a ne va pas mieux demain, promets-moi d'aller chez le m_ _é_ _decin au lieu d'aider ma m_ _è_ _re pour son vernissage._

 _\- Promis, si cela me permet d'_ _é_ _viter son discours sur l'art. R_ _é_ _pondis-tu avec humour._

 _\- Jane, je n'ai aucune envie de te voir aller mal, encore moins maintenant que nous sommes ensemble. Je ne laisserai pas ma petite amie se d_ _é_ _truire la sant_ _é_ _par pure fiert_ _é_ _._

 _\- J'aime quand tu dis_ _«_ _petite amie_ _»_ _. Tu es adorable quand tu le dis._ _»_

Maura te frappa amicalement l'épaule avant de t'embrasser dans le cou. Elle savait très bien que cela te faisait craquer. Tu lui souris avant de rejoindre ton bureau. La journée avança comme tous les autres. Interrogatoire, vérifications des alibis, éliminations des innocents de la liste des suspects potentiels et à la fin de la journée, une fois de plus, la liste des suspects était vide.

 _«_ _Les gar_ _ç_ _ons,_ _ç_ _a tient toujours pour demain ? J'ai vraiment besoin de vous sur ce coup-l_ _à_ _._

 _\- Ne t'inqui_ _è_ _te pas, Janie. Constance Isles va nous adorer. Une promesse, c'est une promesse. Rentre donc retrouver la petite, si elle peut nous donner des informations n'h_ _é_ _site pas. Ajouta Korsak en fermant un dossier._

 _\- Korsak, je ne forcerai jamais Lou_ _à_ _parler. Elle a suffisamment souffert d'assister_ _à_ _la mort de ses parents. Elle n'a plus personne. Nous n'avons pas besoin de son t_ _é_ _moignage pour coincer le salaud qui a fait_ _ç_ _a. Crias-tu avec col_ _è_ _re. Bonne soir_ _é_ _e._ _»_

Tu attrapas tes affaires avant de partir sous le regard choqué de ton partenaire. Frankie haussa les épaules sans savoir quoi répondre. Lorsque l'un des policiers faisait référence à Lou, tu devenais incontrôlable.

 _«_ _Jane ! S'exclama une petite voix lorsque tu arrivas dans le salon de Maura._ _»_

Lou avait sauté du canapé pour se jeter dans tes bras. Tu l'embrassas dans les cheveux avant de chercher Maura du regard. Elle n'était peut-être pas encore rentrée, tu étais partie si vite du commissariat que tu avais oublié de passer voir si Maura était encore au bureau. Tu saluas Constance avant de suivre Lou jusqu'au canapé du salon. Elle avait semble-t-il passé sa journée à dessiner. Il y avait une licorne sous un arc-en-ciel. Il y avait un renard dans une forêt. Un éléphant devant un lac avec un énorme soleil orange dans le coin. Elle t'expliqua qu'elle avait perdu le crayon jaune sous le meuble de la télévision. Et puis il y avait ce dessin qui accrocha ton regard. Il était noir et rouge. Tu avais rapidement compris qu'il s'agissait des souvenirs de Lou sur la scène de crime. Tu te souvins des paroles de Korsak et sentit son cœur se serrait. Tu l'embrassas dans les cheveux avant de reposer le dessin sur la table basse.

 _«_ _Il a cri_ _é_ _tr_ _è_ _s fort. Il savait pas que j'_ _é_ _tais pas l_ _à_ _._ _»_

Tes tripes se serrèrent un peu plus à chaque mot. Elle te raconta sans même que tu ne lui ais demandé. Elle te raconta, blottie dans tes bras, les moindres détails de ce qu'elle avait vu. La colère de l'homme, la violence de ses paroles, de ses gestes. Elle te parla aussi de sa maman qui lui disait qu'elle lui demandait pardon, qu'elle ne savait pas. Elle t'expliqua comment elle avait essayé de se libérer. Rapidement, tu fis le lien entre le tueur et le métier d'Estella Gibson.

Estella Gibson était responsable des dossiers sociaux pour le tribunal. Elle était experte pour le tribunal pour la protection de l'enfant. Un de ses dossiers était forcément responsable de sa mort et maintenant que Lou venait de confirmer tes craintes sans même le savoir, il fallait que tu en fasses part à ton équipe. Tout en gardant la petite fille dans tes bras, tu envoyas un message à Korsak, Frankie et Nina. Tu étais responsable de la petite pendant qu'eux tenait la promesse qu'elle avait faite à Lou. Ils allaient trouver le responsable de ce carnage.

Maura ne rentra que très tard, ce soir-là. Lorsqu'elle arriva tu t'étais endormie dans le lit de Lou que tu avais essayé de rendormir après un cauchemar. Maura vint t'embrasser sur le front comme une mère le ferait pour vérifier la fièvre de son enfant. Tu ne pus t'empêcher de sourire.

 _«_ _Je vais bien, Maura. Comment s'est pass_ _é_ _ta journ_ _é_ _e ? Ajoutas-tu en te redressant dans les draps et ouvrant les yeux._

 _\- Un accident de voiture pour la patrouille 17, deux suicides dans le quartier de Jama_ _ï_ _ca Pain et Allston. Un_ _é_ _tudiant en droit qui n'a pas support_ _é_ _la pression et j'ai fini par une overdose pour Martinez. Une longue journ_ _é_ _e._

 _\- Vas donc te d_ _é_ _tendre dans un bain, il y a du gratin dans le four pour toi. Ta m_ _è_ _re s'est endormie dans ta chambre, je crois qu'elle voulait te parler. N'oublie pas de lui donner un peu de temps, demain._

 _\- Hey, c'est toi qui l'accapare, demain alors que je suis d'astreinte au bureau. R_ _é_ _pondit-elle avec un grand sourire. Promis, je lui parlerai._ _»_

Depuis que vous étiez ensemble, Maura avait terriblement changé, elle qui souriait toujours de manière discrète ne pouvait s'empêcher de garder un grand sourire à chaque seconde de sa journée. Elle était encore plus élégante que par le passé. Elle rayonnait à chaque jour. Elle était sublime et te rendait heureuse à chaque minute. Tu étais heureuse et ne rêvais que d'une chose que cela continue encore et encore pour le reste de ton existence. Elle avait quelque chose de chaleureux qui la rendait bien différente de son surnom de Reine des Morts.

Ce soir-là, tu ne l'entendis pas se glisser dans les draps, ni se blottir contre toi. Elle s'endormie dans tes bras bercée par ta respiration calme et paisible. Ces instants-là étaient les vôtre et rien ni personne ne pourrait vous les enlever.

Le lendemain matin, Maura tint sa promesse et alla parler avec sa mère dans le bureau. Quand elle réapparut dans le salon, elle avait perdu son sourire. Tu te levas d'un bond. Tu n'avais pas vu Maura sans son sourire depuis des semaines et cela t'inquiétait.

 _«_ _Maura, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?_

 _\- Il a recommenc_ _é_ _. M_ _è_ _re est an_ _é_ _antie et je ne peux pas l'aider. Pourquoi il fait_ _ç_ _a ? Pourquoi il lui fait_ _ç_ _a alors qu'elle s'est enfin ouverte au monde._ _»_

Tu n'avais pas besoin de demander de qui elle parlait. Tu savais très bien que le _Il_ dont elle parlait était son père, Arthur Isles. Il était évident que ce cher professeur Isles avait encore fait des siennes et anéantis le cœur des deux femmes de sa vie. Tu serras Maura dans tes bras et l'embrassa dans les cheveux. Tu lui murmuras quelques mots tendres avant de la laisser parler.

 _«_ _M_ _è_ _re doit partir_ _à_ _New-York apr_ _è_ _s son vernissage parce qu'il a demand_ _é_ _le divorce. Mon p_ _è_ _re a d_ _é_ _cid_ _é_ _de s'installer_ _à_ _D_ _ü_ _sseldorf avec une scientifique qui a fait chavirer son c_ _œ_ _ur, il y a deux ans. Il lui ment depuis des ann_ _é_ _es, elle le pardonne. Il a eu le culot de me regarder droit dans les yeux en me disant que ses aventures, c'_ _é_ _tait du pass_ _é_ _alors qu'il a une aventure avec cette femme depuis deux ans ! Qu'est-ce… Jane ! Je… Entre nous, l'enqu_ _ê_ _te, Lou… Je… Qu'est-ce que je vais faire ?_

 _\- Dire_ _à_ _ta m_ _è_ _re qu'elle est ici, chez elle. Je peux m_ _ê_ _me lui laisser mon appartement, pour le moment, Lou est ici alors je reste ici. Mon appartement n'est pas tr_ _è_ _s grand mais elle peut recommencer quelque chose avant de trouver un nouveau chez elle. Sinon, je suis s_ _û_ _re que Ma' n'h_ _é_ _sitera pas d'aller vivre avec Frankie pour laisser la maison_ _à_ _ta m_ _è_ _re. On va la soutenir et lui montrer qu'elle a une famille._

 _\- Pourquoi tu fais tout_ _ç_ _a, Janie ? Demanda Maura d_ _é_ _sempar_ _é_ _e._

 _\- Parce que je t'aime et que ta m_ _è_ _re fait partie de la famille dor_ _é_ _navant, au m_ _ê_ _me titre que toi et l'on ne l_ _â_ _che pas la famille. Reste avec Lou, je vais aller parler_ _à_ _ta m_ _è_ _re, d'accord ? Ajoutas-tu en l'embrassant sur le front._

 _\- Tu es s_ _û_ _re ? Je…_

 _\- Maura. Tu es ma famille, Constance est ta m_ _è_ _re, donc ma famille. Ma famille, mon probl_ _è_ _me._ _»_

Maura hocha la tête avant de rejoindre Lou sur le canapé. Tu entras dans le bureau de Maura où Constance s'était plongée dans l'organisation de son exposition. Elle était perdue dans son discours lorsque tu t'installas sur le canapé à côté d'elle.

 _«_ _Maura m'a parl_ _é_ _de ce qui vous arrive._

 _\- C'_ _é_ _tait_ _à_ _pr_ _é_ _voir, il est ainsi depuis toujours. R_ _é_ _pondit Constance avec un sourire triste._

 _\- Vous me permettez de vous raconter une histoire ?_

 _\- Je vous en prie._

 _\- Quand j'ai connu Maura, elle ne me parlait jamais de ses parents, ni de sa famille. Il y avait elle et Bass. Il n'y avait rien d'autre. Et puis un jour, un homme, un monstre a os_ _é_ _la compar_ _é_ _à_ _lui-m_ _ê_ _me. Ce jour-l_ _à_ _, pour la premi_ _è_ _re fois, elle m'a parl_ _é_ _de vous et de son p_ _è_ _re. Elle m'a certifi_ _é_ _que vous aviez toujours_ _é_ _t_ _é_ _l_ _à_ _pour elle mais qu'elle_ _é_ _tait une enfant solitaire et perdue dans ses_ _é_ _tudes. Elle a trouv_ _é_ _dans ma famille, ce qu'elle vous avait toujours refus_ _é_ _et qui avait fini par lui manquer. La premi_ _è_ _re fois que l'on s'est rencontr_ _é_ _e, vous et moi, j'ai eu envie de vous_ _é_ _trangler pour votre comportement avec elle. Elle s'_ _é_ _tait pli_ _é_ _e en quatre pour vous et vous ne lui avait_ _à_ _peine offert un regard. Vous ne faisiez que parler de vous, ou de son p_ _è_ _re. Quand je vous vois maintenant, je comprends pourquoi vous faisiez tout cela. Je vois une femme forte et ind_ _é_ _pendante qui voulait prot_ _é_ _ger sa fille face aux actes de son p_ _è_ _re. Vous avez malgr_ _é_ _tout_ _é_ _t_ _é_ _l_ _à_ _pour elle, je n'ai jamais vu son p_ _è_ _re lui rendre visite. Il n'est m_ _ê_ _me pas venu lorsque vous_ _é_ _tiez_ _à_ _l'h_ _ô_ _pital. Vous avez tout fait pour faire de votre mari, un h_ _é_ _ros aux yeux de Maura. Elle avait d_ _é_ _j_ _à_ _souffert par le pass_ _é_ _, vous vouliez la prot_ _é_ _ger. Maintenant, laissez-lui la possibilit_ _é_ _de vous prot_ _é_ _ger_ _à_ _son tour. Laissez-lui la chance de vous tendre la main. Vous avez une famille, nous sommes-l_ _à_ _pour vous. Ne vous enfermez pas ici. Jouez avec Lou, cuisinez avec ma m_ _è_ _re, allez, vous promenez dans les mus_ _é_ _es de la ville. On est l_ _à_ _et puis si vous voulez, comme je l'ai offert_ _à_ _Maura, je peux l'arr_ _ê_ _ter ou lui tirer dessus. Si cela peut vous soulager, je peux le faire. Ajoutas-tu en souriant._ _»_

Constance laissa échapper un petit rire qui te fit du bien. Elle te prit la main et te remercia du regard.

 _«_ _Je comprends pourquoi elle vous a choisie. Ne lui brisez pas le c_ _œ_ _ur. S'il vous pla_ _î_ _t._

 _\- Je ferai tout pour tenir cette promesse, Constance. La seule chose que je veux, c'est de la voir heureuse._ _»_

Le chemin de Constance allait être délicat mais maintenant qu'elle savait qu'elle n'était pas seule pour affronter la tempête, elle se sentait prête. Et quand les garçons arrivèrent pour les aider avec l'exposition, Constance chassa cela dans un coin de sa tête et prit les rennes de l'installation. Elle distribua les tâches. Alors que les garçons d'installer une immense sculpture de métal et de verre. Tu étais responsable d'une œuvre miniature que Constance chérissait tout particulièrement. Deux jeunes de la galerie étaient venus s'ajouter à la liste des bras et installaient une sculpture monumentale à tes côtés.

 _«_ _Besoin d'aide les amis ?_

 _\- Vous pourriez nous dire quand les deux parties sont en face. On a du mal_ _à_ _avoir une vision d'ensemble._ _»_

Tu souris et fit quelques pas en arrière pour admirer l'œuvre et guider les deux hommes. Ta migraine était de retour depuis quelques heures mais le fait de regarder en l'air, les lumières artificielles, les efforts et la fatigue n'arrangea pas ton état. Tu demandas à plusieurs reprises de prendre une pause. Et une fois que la sculpture fut installée et en sécurité, tu disparus dans l'arrière-cour pour prendre l'air. Constance ne t'avait pas quitté des yeux et avait bien compris que tu n'allais pas bien. Maura l'avait prévenue que tu te trimballais un mauvais coup de froid et tu refusais de l'admettre.

 _«_ _Dois-je appeler Maura pour qu'elle vous traine de force chez un m_ _é_ _decin ou vous accepterez sans rechigner que je vous y accompagne. Demanda-t-elle alors que tu_ _é_ _tais assise contre le mur la t_ _ê_ _te entre tes genoux._

 _\- J'accepte si vous ne lui dites rien. Je ne veux pas l'inqui_ _é_ _ter avec un vulgaire coup de froid._

 _\- Levez-vous, je vous emm_ _è_ _ne._ _»_

Tu la suivis à l'intérieur, attrapa tes affaires sans dire un mot et quand les garçons s'inquiétèrent de vous voir partir au milieu de l'installation, tu fus surprise d'entendre Constance Isles mentir pour te protéger.

 _«_ _Si vous avez besoin de conseils demandez_ _à_ _mon assistant Matthew. Je vous emprunte Jane, j'ai besoin d'elle pour faire une course. Matt, si tu as un probl_ _è_ _me, j'ai mon t_ _é_ _l_ _é_ _phone._

 _\- Bien, madame._ _»_

Le trajet fut silencieux. Ta migraine était intenable et tu ne pouvais t'empêcher de chercher le contact froid de la vitre. Constance posa sa main sur ta cuisse pour te rassurer avant de t'offrir un regard maternel qui fit naître un petit sourire.

 _«_ _Cela dure depuis longtemps ? Demanda Constance avec inqui_ _é_ _tude._

 _\- Je sais pas une semaine ou deux. Peut-_ _ê_ _tre plus. J'ai des migraines depuis toujours quand je vis un p_ _é_ _riode de stress. L'affaire n'aide pas._

 _\- Si Maura s'inqui_ _è_ _te c'est que ces migraines sont diff_ _é_ _rentes._

 _\- J'en sais rien. Habituellement, cela ne dure pas toute la journ_ _é_ _e. Vous promettez que vous ne direz rien_ _à_ _Maura. Je sais qu'elle s'inqui_ _è_ _te pour un rien et…_

 _\- Ce n'est pas_ _à_ _moi de lui parler. Je ne lui dirai rien. Mais je veux que vous preniez soin de vous. Vous m'avez promis de prendre soin de ma fille alors je vous interdis de lui faire des cachotteries comme je l'ai fait par le pass_ _é_ _._ _»_

Lorsque Constance arrêta sa voiture, tu eus un instant d'arrêt. Vous étiez devant l'une des cliniques d'Hope Martin. Tu la regardas avec surprise. Elle te sourit et t'expliqua que pour elle, Hope Martin était la meilleure médecin qu'elle connaissait et qu'elle serait surement ravie de prendre soin de la petite amie de sa fille. Après tout, Hope était elle aussi, la mère de Maura par l'ADN. Après avoir hésité, tu avais fini par suivre Constance jusqu'à l'intérieur.

 _«_ _Constance, Jane ? Quelque chose est arriv_ _é_ _e_ _à_ _Maura._

 _\- Non, rassurez-vous, Hope, nous sommes ici pour Jane. Elle a besoin d'une consultation rapide avant que Maura ne l'envoie_ _à_ _l'h_ _ô_ _pital._

 _\- Venez dans mon bureau. Dommage, votre infirmi_ _è_ _re pr_ _é_ _f_ _é_ _r_ _é_ _e est en repos, aujourd'hui, Jane. R_ _é_ _pondit Hope en s'installant_ _à_ _son bureau. Alors dites-moi ce qui se passe ?_

 _\- J'ai attrap_ _é_ _froid et Maura est persuad_ _é_ _e que c'est plus grave que cela. Le stress m'a toujours d_ _é_ _traqu_ _é_ _e l'organisme alors avec un coup de froid, cela n'arrange pas mon_ _é_ _tat. J'ai juste besoin d'une ordonnance pour mes migraines, peut-_ _ê_ _tre quelque chose pour arr_ _ê_ _ter de remplir les poubelles avec mes mouchoirs pleins de microbes et tout ira bien._

 _\- Je crains qu'il faille que je vous examine avant de juger si c'est seulement un coup de froid. Constance, je vais m'occuper de Jane, pouvez-vous attendre dehors ? Je voudrais que Jane r_ _é_ _ponde_ _à_ _mes questions sans mentir. Et je sais que les patients ont tendance_ _à_ _mieux r_ _é_ _pondre lorsqu'ils sont seuls._

 _\- Oh, bien s_ _û_ _r. Je vous attends dans le couloir._ _»_

Tu regardas Constance partir avec inquiétude avant de reporter ton attention sur Hope Martin qui t'indiqua de t'installer sur sa table d'examen. Tu n'aimais pas ça du tout. Tu détestais les docteurs et de savoir qu'il s'agissait de la mère de ta petite-amie ne te rassurait pas du tout.

 _«_ _J'ai entendu dire que vous aviez enfin avou_ _é_ _vos sentiments_ _à_ _Maura ? Elle m'a appel_ _é_ _la semaine derni_ _è_ _re pour me le dire. Ajouta Hope en voyant ton regard surpris. Elle avait besoin de conseil pour une affaire. Bon alors dites-moi, quels sympt_ _ô_ _mes se d_ _é_ _clarent quand vous_ _ê_ _tes en stress._

\- _J'ai des migraines et mes tripes se tordent quand je ne parviens pas_ _à_ _trouver ce que je veux. Je perds l'app_ _é_ _tit et je me retrouve_ _à_ _vider un estomac d_ _é_ _j_ _à_ _vide._

\- _C'est ce qui vous est arriv_ _é_ _e ces derniers jours ? Demanda-t-elle en examinant ton abdomen._

\- _Oui. Mais_ _ç_ _a s'est aggrav_ _é_ _depuis qu'on travaille sur le double meurtre. On s'occupe de cette petite et je n'arrive plus_ _à_ _g_ _é_ _rer mes_ _é_ _motions. Grognas-tu par g_ _ê_ _ne. J'ai failli gifler mon partenaire parce qu'il voulait interroger la m_ _ô_ _me pour avoir des informations._

\- _Les crampes d'estomac, c'est plut_ _ô_ _t le matin, l'apr_ _è_ _s-midi ? Toute la journ_ _é_ _e._

\- _Aucune id_ _é_ _e, c'est surtout quand je me torture l'esprit. Je dirai en journ_ _é_ _e._

\- _D'accord. Vous pouvez respirer Jane, je ne vais pas vous manger. Ajouta Hope en continuant son exam._ _»_

Tu détestais que quelqu'un en dehors de Maura touche tes cicatrices. Tu laissas échapper un gémissement de désaccord lorsqu'Hope toucha l'une d'elle. Hope te regarda avec surprise avant de continuer.

 _«_ _Je sais que cette question peut vous mettre mal_ _à_ _l'aise et je vous assure que c'est le m_ _é_ _decin qui vous parle et pas la m_ _è_ _re de Maura. Vous avez eu des relations avec un homme derni_ _è_ _rement ?_

\- _Oui, quelques jours avant de commencer_ _à_ _sortir avec Maura. Elle le sait d_ _é_ _j_ _à_ _pourquoi ?_

\- _Vous avez des sensations de g_ _ê_ _ne, d'inconfort lorsque vous_ _ê_ _tes couch_ _é_ _s ?_

\- _Oui, des courbatures comme quand on attrape la grippe ou un coup de froid. Quel rapport avec Casey ?_

\- _Vous ne pensez pas que ce soit autre chose qu'un coup de froid ou le stress qui vous met dans cet_ _é_ _tat._ _»_

Tu sentis ton cœur s'arrêter. Ta tête se mit à tourner. Tu te laissas retomber sur la table d'examen alors que des larmes coulaient de tes yeux dans un silence de plomb. Cela ne pouvait pas être ça. Cela ne pouvait pas t'arriver à toi. Pas de nouveau. Pas maintenant que tu avais trouvé l'amour de ta vie. Pas après tout ce que tu avais traversé. Une de tes mains vint se perdre dans tes cheveux. Il fallait se rendre à l'évidence, le bonheur était seulement de passage, le retour des emmerdes était en vue. Hope te laissa assimiler la situation avant de reprendre la parole.

 _«_ _Je vais faire quelques examens pour que l'on soit s_ _û_ _re…_

 _\- Je n'ai rien eu depuis un peu plus de deux mois. Je pensais que le stress_ _é_ _tait, ce n'est pas la premi_ _è_ _re fois que cela m'arrive. J'ai pas pens_ _é_ _que… Si c'est_ _ç_ _a, je… Qu'est-ce que je vais faire ?_

 _\- En parler avec Maura. Avec votre pass_ _é_ _m_ _é_ _dical, il faudra suivre cela de pr_ _è_ _s. Il est hors de question que vous refassiez une fausse-couche si vous voulez le garder. Mais avant de se lancer dans des hypoth_ _è_ _ses infond_ _é_ _es, nous allons v_ _é_ _rifier. D'accord ?_ _»_

Tu hochas la tête pour confirmer ton choix. Alors qu'Hope s'occuper de tout préparer pour vérifier, tu te perdis dans tes souvenirs. Toi, qui pensais de plus en plus à adopter Lou après cette affaire. Toi, qui avait le soutien de Maura pour cela, l'idée d'en avoir un autre en même temps te tétaniser. Et si Maura refusait de t'aider ou d'élever l'enfant d'un autre. L'enfant d'un homme qu'en silence, elle haïssait plus que tout au monde. Tu savais que tu l'avais blessé en retournant dans ses bras pour un temps alors qu'elle avait besoin de toi. Et maintenant, le karma se vengeait. Comment allais-tu lui dire ? Comment allais-tu faire face dans une vie si chaotique ? Comment allais-tu faire toi qui avais déjà échoué une fois ? Comment… Et là, il eut ce petit son. Un petit battement rapide et fort qui n'était pas le tien. Ton regard s'encra sur l'écran qu'Hope regardait avec le sourire.

 _«_ _Je crois que la famille va s'agrandir, ma ch_ _è_ _re Jane._ _»_

Tu pleurais mais tu ne savais plus vraiment si c'était de fierté ou de tristesse. Hope imprima une photo pour toi alors que tu te rhabillais. Lorsque tu quittas les lieux, tu fis promettre aux deux femmes de garder le secret et de ne rien dire. Constance décida qu'il était temps de prendre un bon repas. Elle t'emmena jusqu'à une maison que tu n'avais jamais vu mais qui avait une étrange ressemblance avec celle des Fairfield.

 _«_ _Ne dites pas Maura que j'ai achet_ _é_ _cette maison, ce sera notre secret. Je veux continuer_ _à_ _vivre avec elle, j'aime passer du temps avec elle._

 _\- Ce sera notre secret. Et ne vous en faites pas, elle adore vous avoir apr_ _è_ _s d'elle alors elle ne vous mettra jamais_ _à_ _la porte._

 _\- Bonsoir Henry, s'exclama Constance alors que la porte s'ouvrait sur un majordome souriant, comment allez-vous, aujourd'hui ?_

 _\- Tr_ _è_ _s bien, madame, je commen_ _ç_ _ais_ _à_ _m'inqui_ _é_ _ter de ne pas vous voir._

 _\- Je vis avec ma fille. Mais nous avons besoin de temps au calme avec ma belle-fille pour discuter de l'avenir._

 _\- Le repas sera pr_ _ê_ _t dans une dizaine de minutes, vous voulez qu'il soit servi dans le grand salon ?_

 _\- Non, dans le petit salon, c'est plus agr_ _é_ _able. Merci beaucoup, Henry._ _»_

Tu suivis Constance dans le petit salon. Elle n'attendit pas longtemps pour parler du petit têtard qui grandissait en toi. Au début, tu étais plus que mal à l'aise par la situation mais tu fus étrangement surprise de voir Constance accepter la situation et de voir cet enfant comme une chance pour sa fille d'être la mère qui tu lui avais décrite quelques semaines plus tôt.

 _«_ _Constance, et si elle refusait de l'_ _é_ _lever. Je sais tr_ _è_ _s bien qu'elle d_ _é_ _teste Casey._

 _\- Puis-je vous parler de vos souvenirs douloureux ? Demanda-t-elle en te prenant la main._

 _\- Oui._

 _\- Rappelez-moi qui_ _é_ _tait le p_ _è_ _re de cet enfant que vous avez perdu ? Si je me souviens bien des conversations que j'ai eues avec Maura, il s'agissait bien du m_ _ê_ _me Casey Jones ? Exact ?_

 _\- Oui, madame. R_ _é_ _pondis-tu en baissant les yeux._

 _\- Maura vous a aid_ _é_ _et soutenu lorsque cet homme est parti. Elle a souffert autant que vous lorsque vous avez perdu ce b_ _é_ _b_ _é_ _. Je me trompe ?_

 _\- Non, madame._

 _\- Alors, je suis certaine qu'elle vous soutiendra dans cette nouvelle aventure. Ne lui enlevez pas la petite bulle de bonheur, d'oxyg_ _è_ _ne quand elle en a le plus besoin. Cet enfant arrive au parfait moment._

 _\- Et Lou ? Maura a fini par s'attacher. Je ne peux pas lui faire_ _ç_ _a. Elles sont deux bouff_ _é_ _es d'oxyg_ _è_ _ne quand je rentre du travail. Je ne peux pas…_

 _\- Tr_ _è_ _s bien, la situation m'oblige_ _à_ _vous r_ _é_ _v_ _é_ _ler l'un des secrets de ma fille mais je sais que vous saurez garder cela pour vous. Maura a d_ _é_ _j_ _à_ _contact_ _é_ _son avocat pour adopter Lou avec vous. Elle attend simplement la fin de l'enqu_ _ê_ _te pour vous en parler. Lou ne sera plus jamais seule._

 _\- Aidez-moi alors. Supplias-tu en te perdant dans son regard de m_ _è_ _re._

 _\- En quoi ? Dites-moi._

 _\- Je sais qu'il est possible de faire des reconnaissances avant naissance. Il est hors de question que Casey ne revienne dans ma vie. Maura est ma famille, je veux qu'elle le soit pour ce b_ _é_ _b_ _é_ _. Vous avez des connaissances, vous pouvez faire acc_ _é_ _l_ _é_ _rer les choses. Je sais qu'il n'est l_ _à_ _que depuis deux mois et demi mais…_

 _\- Je vais passer des coups de fil, je vous aide_ _à_ _condition que vous ne d_ _é_ _cidiez pas d'abandonner et vous enfuir loin de votre famille par peur._

 _\- J'en ai d_ _é_ _j_ _à_ _perdu un, il est hors de question de le perdre ou de perdre Maura. Je vais parler_ _à_ _Maura mais j'ai besoin de temps, j'ai besoin de ce papier pour m'aider_ _à_ _expliquer la situation. Vous saurez garder le secret._

 _\- Je vous promets de garder le secret et vous couvrir aupr_ _è_ _s de ma fille mais si cela met sa sant_ _é_ _en danger, je serai oblig_ _é_ _e de lui dire la v_ _é_ _rit_ _é_ _._ _»_

Tu avais un allié maintenant, il te fallait être patiente et faire face avec attention en attendant les papiers. Une famille, tu laissas ta main glisser sur ton estomac avec un sourire béni. Une dernière chance de la vie. Une dernière chance pour toi, d'être une mère responsable et attentionnée. Mais pour le moment, il était temps de dévorer le délicieux repas qu'Henry venait d'apporter. Finalement, Constance était loin d'être une femme froide et manipulatrice. Comme beaucoup de monde, elle s'était forgée une carapace qui offrait à son cœur de femme et de mère, un peu plus de confiance et de répit.

* * *

 **Voilà, un nouveau petit chapitre guimauve :p**

 **Passez une belle semaine,**

 **Tesla xoxo**

 **Ps: N'oubliez pas les reviews, j'adore vous lire. :D**


	6. Secret revealed, Love under the blue sky

**Hello la compagnie,**

 **Me revoilà de retour dans la belle province du Yorkshire, ce qui veut dire, retour des aventures de Jane et Maura. Ce chapitre estlong et loin d'être le meilleur mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même. Comme promis, voici aussi le retour de la rubrique, courriers des lecteurs.**

 _ **COURRIERS DES LECTEURS:**_

 **OnmyblueMoon: Tout d'abord bienvenue dans notre bel univers. Je suis ravie que mes histoires te plaise et surtout ne réfreine jamais une envie d'écrire. C'est très mauvais pour la santé :) Passe un bon moment parmi nous et n'hésite pas à laisser des petits mots par-ci par là. :) Merci beaucoup.**

 **Erec: Ne dis pas ça, je suis certaine que tu es tout à fait capable de faire la même chose. Ce n'est pas la première grossesse que j'écris, je commence à avoir fait le tour des manières de l'annoncer :p Merci pour ton éternel présence. :)**

 **Tequila75: Désolée de ne pas voir publié Dimanche mais je me rattrape maintenant. Pour le dramatique, je crois qu'il faudra attendre la prochaine ff. C'est vraiment une fluffy rizzles FF :p Merci pour tes reviews :) Bonne lecture et des papouilles à Tequila :p**

 **Amelierqs: Me revoilà. Tu peux dire de la guimauve ou du guimauve mais j'ai tendance à lire du guimauve en mangeant de la guimauve. :) Merci pour ton petit message. :)**

 **Kalex44: Voili voilou la suite :) Bonne lecture.**

 **Guest5: Merci beaucoup pour ton message. Je ne suis toujours pas fan de cette fanfiction mais merci beaucoup de l'être pour moi. J'espère que ce chapitre te ****plaira** **. :) Bonne lecture et rdv à la prochaine review :)**

 **Caskett71: J'ai décidé de rendre justice à Jacqueline Bisset et son personnage de Constance donc à l'avenir, Constance aura tendance à être une mama Rizzoli 2 lol. :p Merci pour ton soutien. :)**

 **Guest: Si Constance est détestée de tous, c'est simplement qu'ils ont comme Jan Nash oublié que Constance était sur la voie de la rédemption mais avec la mort de Lee et le départ de Janet Tamaro son personnage est passé à la trappe et personne ne lui a donné sa chance. Je ne fais que continuer ce que Janet Tamaro avait commencé dans l'épisode 15 de la saison 2. :) Merci pour ton message. :)**

 **Noutte: Comme je disais à Guest, COnstance est détestée par le monde parce qu'elle n'a pas eu la chance de compléter sa rédemption. :p Merci pour ton commentaire. J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira. Rendez-vous à la prochaine review.**

 **Voili voilou les amis, je vous laisse maintenant à votre lecture.**

 **J'ai hâte de vous lire,**

 **Prenez soin de vous,**

 **Bien à vous,**

 **Tesla xoxo**

* * *

Les jours qui suivirent furent plutôt calme pour toi. Angela et les patrouilles veillaient sur la petite Lou quand tu n'étais pas chez Maura. Pendant ce temps, Maura avait décidé d'accompagner sa mère jusqu'à New-York pour affronter une bonne fois pour toute son père et surtout offrir un soutien à sa mère. Constance avait promis de te tenir au courant pour ta requête et chaque jour était plus dure que le précédent. Maintenant que tu savais d'où venait ton mal, tu étais plus rayonnante que jamais et tu allais finir par le révéler au monde entier avant même d'être sûre que Maura te suive dans cette aventure.

 _«_ _Jane t_ _'_ _es s_ _û_ _re de pas vouloir venir_ _à_ _l_ _'_ _arrestation_ _?_

 _\- Certaine, je vais rester avec Lou au cas o_ _ù_ _le coupable tente quelque chose. Je pr_ _é_ _f_ _è_ _re que ce soit moi qui la prot_ _è_ _ge plut_ _ô_ _t qu_ _'_ _un_ _é_ _tranger, fais attention_ _à_ _toi, Frankie._ _»_

Vous aviez fini par trouver le coupable dans l'un des dossiers d'Estella. Santiago Perez, un ancien dealer avec un casier judiciaire aussi important que l'état du Texas. Estella Gibson avait refusé sa demande de garde exclusive en avançant un danger pour la vie de l'enfant. Le fils de Santiago Perez avait trouvé la mort dans l'incendie de sa maison. Sa mère devenue toxicomane avait fait exploser la maison avec l'une de ses préparations. Perez voulait simplement se venger.

Tu étais soulagée de savoir que l'enquête était enfin finie, alors que tu regardais un dessin animé sur le canapé du salon en compagnie de Lou, ton téléphone sonna.

 _«_ _Jane, c_ _'_ _est Maura. Je peux r_ _é_ _pondre._

 _\- Vas-y mais mets le haut-parleur._ _»_

Lou acquiesça et décrocha. La voix de Maura s'éleva dans la pièce.

 _«_ _Maura, tu es sur haut-parleur. Intervins-tu pour la pr_ _é_ _venir._

 _\- Bonjour, Maura. S_ _'_ _exclama ta m_ _è_ _re qui_ _é_ _tait dans la cuisine._

 _\- Je vois que tout le monde est_ _à_ _la maison. S_ _'_ _exclama Maura tout heureuse._

 _\- On regarde, Pok_ _é_ _mon. Tu savais que Jane connait tous les Pok_ _é_ _mons de la premi_ _è_ _re g_ _é_ _n_ _é_ _ration. Elle me les a tous donn_ _é_ _juste et dans l_ _'_ _ordre. Intervint Lou avec fiert_ _é_ _._

 _\- Impressionnant, en effet._

 _\- Tu voulais quelque chose en particulier. Demandas-tu surprise de l_ _'_ _appel de Maura._

 _\- J_ _'_ _ai entendu parler de Perez aux infos, je voulais savoir si tout allez bien et surtout pour te dire que je suis en chemin pour rentrer. M_ _è_ _re a d_ _é_ _cid_ _é_ _qu_ _'_ _il_ _é_ _tait pr_ _é_ _f_ _é_ _rable d_ _'_ _affr_ _é_ _ter un avion pour rentrer plus t_ _ô_ _t_ _à_ _la maison._

 _\- Quand on a plus de mauvais que de bons souvenirs dans une ville, on a tendance_ _à_ _vouloir la quitter plus rapidement. Vous avez besoin de quelqu_ _'_ _un pour venir vous chercher_ _à_ _l_ _'_ _a_ _é_ _roport_ _?_

 _\- Non, un chauffeur nous attend_ _à_ _l_ _'_ _a_ _é_ _roport. Je vous retrouve_ _à_ _la maison ou tu rentres_ _à_ _ton appartement_ _?_

 _\- Je vais faire un bref passage pour me changer et prendre quelques affaires. Joe Friday est avec Ma_ _'_ _dans la cuisine. Lou a nourri Bass puisqu_ _'_ _il refuse de me calculer et je crois_ _à_ _l_ _'_ _odeur que Ma_ _'_ _fait ton repas pr_ _é_ _f_ _é_ _r_ _é_ _._

 _\- Gnocchis alla genovese_ _? Dommage que l_ _'_ _avion ne puisse pas voler plus vite._ _»_

Lou parla quelques minutes avec Maura au sujet d'un dessin qu'elle avait fait pour elle. Puis le calme revint dans la maison. Comme promis tu fis un bref aller-retour à ton appartement. Quand Maura arriva, Lou était en train de prendre son bain avec Angela dans la maison d'amis où la salle de bain était plus grande, une bénédiction pour toi qui ne rêvait que d'une chose, prendre Maura dans tes bras et l'embrasser de toutes tes forces. Elle te devança et te sauta au cou, te volant un baiser au passage.

 _«_ _Tu m_ _'_ _as terriblement manqu_ _é_ _. Comment va ton coup de froid_ _?_

 _\- Tr_ _è_ _s bien, tout est presque fini. Tu vois, je t_ _'_ _avais dit que tout irez bien._ _»_

Tu allais ajouter quelque chose lorsque tu vis Constance te montrer une enveloppe qui dépassait de son sac à main. Tu embrassas Maura avant de proposer ton aide à Constance pour monter ses bagages. Tu espérais tout au fond de toi qu'il s'agissait des papiers tant attendu. Ton vœu fut exaucé et tu ne pus t'empêcher. Tu pris Constance dans tes bras pour la remercier.

 _«_ _Je crois qu_ _'_ _il est temps pour vous de lui parler._

 _\- Oui, je vais le faire imm_ _é_ _diatement, pouvez-vous retenir ma m_ _è_ _re dans la maison d_ _'_ _amis_ _?_

 _\- Avec plaisir mais ne tra_ _î_ _nez pas trop, j_ _'_ _ai h_ _â_ _te de go_ _û_ _ter au repas de votre m_ _è_ _re, m_ _ê_ _me les repas des compagnies priv_ _é_ _es sont immangeables._ _»_

Lorsque tu descendis, Maura n'était plus dans le salon. Tu finis par la trouver dans la chambre d'amis. Elle te tournait le dos, assise sur le bord du lit de ton côté. Elle avait les yeux rivés sur un papier.

 _«_ _Maura_ _? Murmuras-tu en fermant la porte. Je peux te parler, un instant_ _?_

 _\- Depuis quand_ _? Demanda-t-elle sans bouger._

 _\- Pardon_ _?_

 _\- Tu es enceinte depuis quand_ _? Continua-t-elle en se levant, ton ordonnance_ _à_ _la main._

 _\- O_ _ù_ _l_ _'_ _as-tu trouv_ _é_ _?_

 _\- Parterre, je vois que ma m_ _è_ _re a pris soin de toi. Depuis quand tu es enceinte_ _?_

 _\- Bient_ _ô_ _t trois mois. R_ _é_ _pondis-tu prise de court._

 _\- Tu le sais depuis tout ce temps et tu ne m_ _'_ _as rien dit_ _? Commen_ _ç_ _a-t-elle_ _à_ _s_ _'_ _é_ _nerver. On est ensemble depuis deux mois et_ _…_

 _\- Non. Je ne le sais que depuis une semaine ou deux. J_ _'_ _attendais le bon moment pour t_ _'_ _en parler. Je n_ _'_ _voulais_ _…_

 _\- Quoi_ _?_

 _\- Maura ne t_ _'_ _é_ _nerve pas, s_ _'_ _il te pla_ _î_ _t, assieds-toi et laisse-moi t_ _'_ _expliquer toute l_ _'_ _histoire, tu veux_ _? Tentas-tu le plus calmement possible._ _»_

Tu fus surprise de voir Maura se calmer et t'obéir. Tu vins t'asseoir à côté d'elle, posant l'enveloppe que Constance t'avait donnée sur tes genoux pour prendre la main de Maura dans les tiennes. Tu pris ton courage à deux mains et commença ton explication. Maura t'écoutait avec intérêt et même si elle savait très bien qui était le père de cet enfant, elle ne put s'empêcher de frémir en entendant son nom sortir d'entre tes lèvres.

 _«_ _Il est parti la premi_ _è_ _re fois. Il n_ _'_ _est pas revenu quand je lui ai annonc_ _é_ _pour le b_ _é_ _b_ _é_ _. Il ne reviendra pas cette fois non plus et je ne le pr_ _é_ _viendrai pas. On est une famille, maintenant. Toi, moi, Lou quand le moment viendra. Je sais que je n_ _'_ _ai pas parl_ _é_ _de nous au travail ou_ _à_ _ma famille mais je vais le faire. C_ _'_ _est pr_ _é_ _vu, je te le promets mais avant_ _ç_ _a, je voulais te donner ceci. Tu n_ _'_ _es pas oblig_ _é_ _e d_ _'_ _accepter, je ne t_ _'_ _aimerai pas moins, si tu me disais non ou si tu me disais ne pas_ _ê_ _tre pr_ _ê_ _te pour le moment. Je veux juste te montrer que tu as une place toi aussi dans cette aventure si tu le veux._ _»_

Tu n'allais pas mentir, tu avais une peur bleue qu'elle refuse. Tu avais une peur bleue qu'elle rejette cet enfant qui n'était pas prévu au programme. Deux mois d'amour et déjà deux enfants dans les projets à venir. Il ne fallait pas se voiler la face, ça faisait peur. Même toi, tu avais tes moments d'incertitudes mais tu savais qu'au fond, tout finirait par rentrer dans l'ordre. Tu fus sortie de tes pensées par un baiser brûlant qui te fit littéralement tomber à la renverse. Tu ouvris les yeux et croisa le plus beau des sourires.

 _«_ _On va avoir un b_ _é_ _b_ _é_ _. Souffla Maura en cacha son visage contre ton cou. Lou va avoir un petit fr_ _è_ _re ou une petite s_ _œ_ _ur._

 _\- Quoi_ _?_ _»_

Constance t'avait parlé bien évidemment des papiers d'adoptions avant son départ pour New-York mais tu ne pensais pas que cela se ferait aussi vite. Rien n'était prêt pour toi dans ton esprit, ta vie était encore en chantier. Tu regardas Maura avec surprise et impatience.

 _«_ _Mon avocat s_ _'_ _av_ _è_ _re_ _ê_ _tre aussi celui de ma m_ _è_ _re, j_ _'_ _ai donc eu la chance de lui parler un peu plus longuement durant ce voyage_ _à_ _New-York. Pour le moment, nous sommes famille d_ _'_ _accueil temporaire pour Lou. Les services sociaux et l_ _'_ _aide_ _à_ _l_ _'_ _enfance vont venir nous rendre visite pour s_ _'_ _assurer que tout se passe bien pour nous. Tout se d_ _é_ _roulera la semaine prochaine. Et normalement, si tout se passe bien, le mois prochain, Lou deviendra officiellement notre fille._

 _\- On n_ _'_ _a pas besoin d_ _'_ _ê_ _tre mari_ _é_ _e ou je n_ _'_ _sais pas quoi_ _?_

 _\- Non, on a simplement besoin d_ _'_ _ê_ _tre un couple aimant et respectueux des lois et de l_ _'_ _enfant et bien_ _é_ _videment de vivre sous le m_ _ê_ _me toit._

 _\- C_ _'_ _est ta mani_ _è_ _re_ _à_ _toi de me demander d_ _'_ _emm_ _é_ _nager avec toi_ _? Demandas-tu en lui volant un baiser._

 _\- Tu vis d_ _é_ _j_ _à_ _ici depuis le soir o_ _ù_ _Lou a eu besoin de toi. Je ne veux pas que tu repartes vivre dans ton appartement, surtout pas, maintenant que je sais qu_ _'_ _il y a l_ _à_ _, dit-elle en posant sa main sur ton ventre, notre enfant qui grandit. Alors_ _?_

 _\- J_ _'_ _irai o_ _ù_ _tu iras. Mais il faut parler_ _à_ _Lou et_ _à_ _ma famille._

 _\- Tout le monde va venir manger les gnocchis, ce soir, non_ _? Pourquoi pas le faire maintenant_ _?_

 _\- Je veux parler_ _à_ _Lou, d_ _'_ _abord. Cela ne te d_ _é_ _range pas_ _? Demandas-tu en resserrant ton_ _é_ _treinte autour d_ _'_ _elle. J_ _'_ _avais invit_ _é_ _tout le monde pour f_ _ê_ _ter l_ _'_ _arrestation de Perez pas pour_ _ç_ _a. Mais_ _…_

 _\- Je vais aller chercher Lou. Je reviens, en attendant repose-toi._ _»_

Maura arriva dans le salon de la maison d'amis. Constance était au téléphone pour organiser une nouvelle exposition alors qu'Angela dessinait avec Lou qui semblait aller de mieux en mieux. Elle faisait moins de cauchemars et semblait sourire de plus en plus souvent. Elle continuait à se méfier des hommes qui entraient dans la pièce mais avait fini par accepter Frankie, Korsak et Tommy dans les environs. Maura s'approcha de Lou et l'embrassa dans les cheveux fraîchement tressées par Angela.

« Qu'est-ce que tu dessines?

\- Un renard pour Jane. Elle a dit qu'elle aimait beaucoup les renards.

\- Oui, c'est vrai. Lou, Jane voudrait te parler, tu peux venir cinq petites minutes? Promis après tu peux revenir dessiner.

\- D'accord. »

Maintenant que l'enquête était finie, tu sentais bien que Lou voyait l'heure de son départ approcher. Et lorsque tu la vis entrer dans la chambre, tu te levas d'un bond pour la prendre dans tes bras. Tu n'aimais pas voir des larmes dans les yeux des enfants et encore moins dans les yeux de Lou. Tu l'installas sur le lit et vins t'asseoir à côté d'elle contre la tête de lit. Maura vont prendre place en face de toi, assise en tailleur sur le lit.

« Je vais partir, c'est ça?

\- Non, Lou. Tu te souviens ce que tu m'as dit le premier soir où Maura était à New-York?

\- Que je voulais pas choisir entre toi et Maura parce que je vous aimais toutes les deux.

\- Et si tu n'avais pas à choisir? Tu resterais avec nous dans cette maison? Demandas-tu avec intérêt. Si tu veux rester avec nous, alors on va tout faire pour. Tu n'auras pas à choisir entre Maura ou moi. On a un petit secret à partager avec toi avant de le partager avec les autres. Tu veux bien?

\- Je dirai rien, je sais garder un secret. Dit-elle en se blottissant contre toi.

\- D'accord. On ne veut pas remplacer tes parents, Estella et Samuel, resteront toujours tes parents mais tu as besoin de quelqu'un pour veiller sur toi. Maura et moi, on est amoureuse, on s'aime très très fort et depuis que l'on te connaît, on t'aime très très fort aussi. On veut que tu fasses partie de notre famille. Tu veux devenir l'une des nôtres?

\- Ça veut dire que j'aurai deux mamans et deux mamies et pleins de tontons? Demande-t-elle avec excitation.

\- Oui, tu auras aussi un chien qu'il faudra sortir et une tortue qu'il faudra nourrir. Alors?

\- Oui! »

Elle te sauta au cou et t'embrassa sur la joue. Tu la seras tout contre toi et croisas ton regard avec celui de Maura. Ta belle blonde avait les larmes aux yeux. Tu lui tendis la main et l'attira vers toi pour l'embrasser.

« On va redécorer cette chambre pour toi. Intervint Maura avec douceur. Tu peux avoir tout ce que tu veux ici. Ce sera ta chambre, rien qu'à toi.

\- Et on va avoir besoin de ton aide dans quelques mois. Ajoutas-tu avec le sourire.

\- Pourquoi faire?

\- Transformer le bureau de Maura en chambre. On a un autre petit secret. Tu as le droit de le dire à Mr. Gibbs, ton nouveau doudou préféré mais il ne faut pas le dire aux autres pour le moment, d'accord?

\- D'accord. Je dirais rien même si Angela me promet des cookies au chocolat et caramel. »

Tu ne pus t'empêcher de rire à la réflexion de Lou. A bientôt sept ans, elle avait déjà compris le fonctionnement d'Angela. Il n'y avait pas de doutes, elle ressemblait de plus en plus à Maura à force de passer tout son temps avec Constance. Tu l'embrassas dans les cheveux et repris ton explication.

« Dans un peu plus de six mois, il y aura un nouveau venu dans notre famille. Il n'était pas prévu au programme mais je suis sûre que tu feras une excellente grande sœur.

\- Maura attend un bébé? Demanda timidement Lou. »

Un sourire naquit sur tes lèvres. Bien sûr que tout le monde allait penser cela. Maura était la plus féminine de vous deux, cela semblait plus logique de la voir enceinte. Tu ne pus t'empêcher d'imaginer Maura avec les yeux remplis d'étoiles et son petit ventre rond.

« Non, pas moi, Janie. Intervint Maura avec tendresse.

\- Quoi? S'exclama Lou avec inquiétude. Mais... Mais les méchants, ils vont lui faire du mal quand tu vas les arrêter. Je veux pas qu'ils...

\- Je te promets que je ne laisserai jamais personne lui faire du mal. Murmuras-tu en l'embrassant sur le front. Tu veux voir une photo? »

A cet instant, non seulement les yeux de Lou mais aussi ceux de Maura s'illuminèrent. Tu fouillas dans les poches de ton jeans et sortie la photo pliée qui ne te quittait plus depuis qu'Hope Martin te l'avait donné. Lou la regarda un moment sans trop savoir où regarder. Elle finit par la tendre à Maura en lui disant, montre-moi. Maura vint s'asseoir à côté de Lou et lui montra chaque partie du bébé. A cet instant, tu étais plus qu'heureuse et rien ne pouvait venir effacer ton sourire.

« Je crois qu'Angela nous cherche. Intervint Maura avec le sourire en entendant Angela les appeler.

\- Le reste des invités ont dû arrivés. Tu es prête Lou?

\- Oui, je pourrai jouer un peu avec TJ après manger? Demande-t-elle en te rendant la photo.

\- Bien sûr, c'est la fête, ce soir alors tu peux aller te coucher plus tard. »

Après un dernier câlin, les trois filles arrivèrent dans le salon. Maura fut surprise de voir Hope Martin et Catlin. Tu lui souris, tu n'étais pour rien dans cette invitation mais tu avais déjà une petite idée de la responsable. Lorsque tu vis le sourire de Constance, tes soupçons se confirmèrent. Constance avait compris qu'il était temps pour nous d'annoncer une bonne nouvelle et avait pris sa chance en invitant Hope.

« Bon, je crois que tout le monde est là, maintenant, il est temps de passer à table. S'exclama Angela en apportant le repas sur la table. »

Tu observas le monde un instant. Frankie et Nina en pleine discussion. Korsak et Kiki toujours aussi amoureux. Hope et Catlin enlaçant chacune leur tour, Maura avant de s'installer à table. Tommy veillant à ce que TJ se tienne tranquille à table, Constance aidant ta mère à installer le repas. Toute ta famille était là, même Sean avait fait son grand retour dans le paysage familial et s'était installée juste à côté de ta mère. Il était temps pour toi de prendre ta place auprès de Maura et Lou. Lorsque tu pris place, Maura glissa discrètement une main sur ta cuisse.

« Rien de mieux qu'un bon repas pour fêter la fin d'une affaire. S'exclama Korsak avec le sourire. Merci pour l'invitation Angela.

\- Oh, je n'y suis pour rien. C'est Jane qui a tout organisé, je n'ai fait que la cuisine. Je ne voulais pas que toute la table ne meurt intoxiquée par un repas préparé par Janie.

\- Hey, Angela! Jane fait les meilleurs pancakes du monde! Intervint Lou avec sérieux.

\- C'est vrai, tu as raison. Ces pancakes sont excellents.

\- Bon alors, frangine, tu nous dis pourquoi on est tous là?

\- Je voulais que l'on fête la fin de cette enquête en famille mais, j'ai quelques nouvelles à annoncer. Depuis bientôt deux mois, maintenant. Je suis avec Maura. On voulait faire cela dans les règles. Se découvrir et s'aimer en secret avant de le dire à nos familles. Alors, quand l'affaire Gibson est arrivée, ça a un peu tout chamboulé le programme. Maura et moi avons décidé d'adopter Lou et de s'installer ici, ensemble comme une vraie famille. »

Il y eut un grand silence. Maura te tenait la main sous la table alors que Lou était venu se blottir tout contre toi. Frankie ne pût s'empêcher de sourire avant de se tourner vers Korsak et de lui tendre la main.

« Je veux mes vingt billets, je t'ai dit que je connaissais ma sœur. Elle ne pouvait pas résister à une mini Maura.

\- Vous avez parié sur moi? Je veux la moitié et vite! T'exclamas-tu en tendant ta main vers Frankie. »

Frankie allait répliquer lorsqu'Angela quitta la table sans prévenir. Tommy et Frankie se regardèrent avec surprise avant de se tourner vers toi. De toutes les personnes au monde, jamais tu n'avais imaginé ta mère être contre cette révélation. Constance se leva mais tu l'en empêchas. Il s'agissait de ta mère, il était de ton devoir d'affronter le problème. Tu volas un rapide baiser à Maura avant de sourire à Lou.

Lorsque tu entras dans le salon de la maison d'amis, ta mère n'était pas là. Tu l'appelas sans succès. Tu finis par la trouver assise sur son lit un album photo dans les mains. Tu n'osas pas bouger mais la voir pleurer te fit mal au cœur. Tu te précipitas à ces côtés et la serras dans tes bras.

« Ma', je suis désolée, je n'voulais pas te faire de la peine. Je pensais que tu serais d'accord avec ma décision. Je t'ai vu avec Lou. Je pensais que... Tu aimes tellement Maura et Lou, je pensais que tu serais contente. »

Tu ne savais pas quoi faire pour qu'elle arrête de pleurer. Elle vint se blottir contre toi. C'était elle, maintenant qui te demandait pardon. Tu la regardas avec surprise sans dire un mot, tu attendais qu'elle se calme et t'explique enfin la situation.

« Je... Je ne pensais jamais que tu aurais des enfants. Je veux dire, tu as quarante ans, à ton âge, je vous aviez déjà tous les trois. Je pensais que tu avais abandonné l'idée d'une famille et d'un mariage que tu te contentais d'être mariée à ton boulot. Et en une fraction de seconde, tu m'annonce que tu es amoureuse d'un docteur et que tu vas avoir une belle petite princesse de presque sept ans avec elle. Je... Je voulais pas pleurer devant les autres. Je te demande pardon d'avoir quitté la table.

\- Tu es d'accord avec mon intention de fonder une famille avec Maura?

\- Tu as choisi la plus belle, la plus intelligente, la plus généreuse des personnes que je connaisse après toi bien sûr, ajouta-t-elle avec le sourire, et tu voudrais que je refuse ton bonheur? Ça va pas non! Tu as intérêt de l'épouser et ce dans les règles de l'art ma chère. Tu es amoureuse d'une riche héritière et l'on n'épouse pas une riche héritière, un mercredi soir à Fenway park avec des cacahuètes en guise de cotillon et le maillot des red sox en guise de robe. Tu m'as bien comprise?

\- Oui, Ma', je t'ai comprise. Je ferai tout cela si tu me promets de ne pas envahir la chambre de Lou avec des montagnes de cadeaux.

\- Je te promets d'essayer. »

Lorsque tu reviens dans le salon, Maura fut la première à se ruer dans tes bras. Tu l'embrassas tendrement sans te soucier du regard des autres. Tu avais besoin de la rassurer et de te rassurer. Lou vint se blottir contre tes jambes. Tu ne voyais pas le monde autour, tout ce qui comptait c'était le bonheur de ta compagne et le sourire de ta future fille. Tu ne réalisas même pas que Constance et Angela dans un même mouvement avait pris une photo de ce moment.

« Nous aussi on a le droit à un câlin? Demanda Tommy avec tendresse. »

Tu abandonnas les bras de Maura pour accueillir ton jeune frère entre les tiens. Frankie s'ajouta au câlin en s'exclamant "Family Time". Tu étais heureuse de voir que ta famille acceptait ton choix. Du coin de l'œil, tu vis Lou et Maura discuter avec Hope et Catlin. Lou semblait contente de découvrir qu'il y avait pour elle une nouvelle grand-mère et tante. Tout ce monde pour l'aimer et la chérir ne pouvait que lui annoncer une belle aventure dans ce nouvel univers.

« Je sais que cette soirée est celle de Maura et Jane mais j'aimerai annoncer quelque chose. Intervint Tommy. Je suis officiellement patron de mon entreprise de plomberie. TJ compagnie vous offre la réduction famille si vous avez besoin de réparer vos tuyaux. »

Enfin ton petit frère entrait dans le droit chemin. Tu le pris dans tes bras et le félicita. La vie semblait reprendre son droit sur le malheur et offrir un sublime ciel bleu. Pendant que Lou jouait avec TJ sous le regard protecteur de Tommy et Angela, Frankie, Korsak et Nina discutaient des rapports en cours. Tu observais le monde autour et tout semblait beau et calme. Ce fut Constance qui te sortit de tes pensées.

« _Jane, puis-je vous parler en priv_ _é_ _?_

\- _Bien s_ _û_ _r, dans la chambre ou le bureau?_

\- _Le Bureau, je pr_ _é_ _f_ _è_ _re._ _»_

La discussion allait être sérieuse et importante. Tu t'assuras que Maura était occupée par sa discussion avec Hope et Catlin avant de suivre Constance jusqu'au bureau.

« _J'ai trois importantes questions auxquelles j'aimerai que vous r_ _é_ _pondiez sinc_ _è_ _rement. Cela est possible pour vous?_

\- _Si j'ai la r_ _é_ _ponse, je vous r_ _é_ _pondrez sans mentir. Comme je l'ai toujours fait il me semble. R_ _é_ _pondis-tu l_ _é_ _g_ _è_ _rement inqui_ _è_ _te._

\- _Bien, premi_ _è_ _rement comptez-vous_ _é_ _pouser ma fille, un jour? Deuxi_ _è_ _mement accepteriez-vous de venir avec Maura et Lou_ _à_ _ma r_ _é_ _ception le mois prochain dans ma maison de Boston? Il est temps pour moi d'inaugurer cet endroit et de pr_ _é_ _senter ma nouvelle famille_ _à_ _mes amis. Et enfin m'autorisez-vous_ _à_ _emmener Lou_ _à_ _Disneyland Paris pour son septi_ _è_ _me anniversaire? Je sais qu'elle est encore jeune pour partir seule avec moi mais… Demanda Constance d'une traite inqui_ _è_ _te de ne jamais pouvoir finir sa demande._

\- _En effet, ce sont des questions de la plus haute importance. Dis-tu avec tendresse. Pour le mariage_ _é_ _tant donn_ _é_ _les circonstances familiales dans lesquelles nous nous trouvons, je pense attendre la naissance du b_ _é_ _b_ _é_ _pour l'envisager. Je n'ai aucune envie de me marier enceinte. Quant_ _à_ _votre r_ _é_ _ception, si vous n'avez pas peur de la r_ _é_ _action de vos convives alors je serai ravie d'y accompagner votre fille et petite-fille. Quant_ _à_ _Disneyland, je ne suis pas la seule_ _à_ _d_ _é_ _cider. Maura sera tout comme moi, sa m_ _è_ _re, il faudra donc lui demander_ _à_ _elle aussi. M_ _ê_ _me si je suis persuad_ _é_ _e qu'elle ne dira pas non. Soulag_ _é_ _e?_

\- _Compl_ _è_ _tement. R_ _é_ _pondit Constance avec le sourire. Comment vous sentez-vous? Vous avez parl_ _é_ _du b_ _é_ _b_ _é_ _avec Maura?_

\- _Oui, Maura et Lou sont au courant et comme vous l'aviez pr_ _é_ _vu, elles sont aussi impatiente l'une que l'autre._

\- _Vous m'en voyez ravie, Jane. Bienvenue dans la famille. Ajouta Constance avant de te prendre dans ses bras._ _»_

Tu te ferais décidément jamais à la nouvelle Constance Isles mais de la savoir de ton côté dans cette aventure, te rassurait plus que tout autre chose pour l'avenir. L'amour et la famille triomphaient une fois de plus sur le chemin de l'existence.

* * *

 **Alors? Cela vous a plu? Je vous préviens. Nous nous approchons de la fin de la fanfiction. Encore quelques moments dans l'univers guimauve avant de revenir à mes premiers amours.**

 **Passez une belle semaine.**

 **Tesla xoxo**


	7. Family moments

**Hello la compagnie,**

 **Désolée du retard. J'avoue que j'ai de plus en plus de mal à trouver le temps d'écrire cette histoire. Pourquoi? Parce qu'il y a cinq autres idées qui ont germés dans mon esprit pour Rizzoli & Isles et je vous promets que pour l'une d'elle l'ancien moi est de retour. :)**

 **Je ne le fais pas souvent alors je vais commencer à m'y mettre, merci beaucoup à ceux qui prenne le temps de cliquer sur "follow" et "favorite". J'aime voir qu'une histoire vous plaise autant. :) Pour me faire pardonner d'être en retard, je me lance dans la rubrique que j'aime tant lire: LE COURRIER DES LECTEURS.**

 **Guest: Merci beaucoup. Je suis vraiment contente que tu aime Constance, c'était l'un des objectif de cette histoire. MISSION ACCOMPLIE :p Lou est une petite fille rebelle, tête de mule et adorable, comment ne peut-on pas l'aimer ^^ Je suis contente que mes personnages te plaisent tant et te fassent tant rêver. :) Je te souhaite une belle lecture et que le rêve continue.**

 **Caskett71: Hello, merci beaucoup pour ta review. La réaction d'Angela était littéralement le moment dramatique de la fanfiction lol. :p Pour Disney, Non, Jane et Maura ne feront pas parties de l'aventure. :) Bonne lecture et à très vite.**

 **Thalie57: Je suis ravie que la guimauve ne t'ai pas encore écœurée :p J'espère que le nouveau chapitre te plaira toujours autant. :) Bonne lecture. xx**

 **Noutte: Oui, pleine d'amour. Un moment de répit entre deux histoires plus sombres. :) Je suis contente que le style te plaise toujours autant :) Passe un bon moment avec le nouveau chapitre. :) Encore merci pour ton soutien. xx**

 **Justinejannedu0760: Ahahaha, une fan de guimauve. Bienvenue lol... :p Je suis contente que cela te plaise. J'espère que la suite sera toujours à ton goût. :) Passe une bon moment. xx**

 **Guest5: Je suis habituée à écrire des histoires sombres avec des enquêtes construites et des histoires d'amour plus que complexes. Ici tout semble simple et fleur bleue. Je ne suis pas vraiment fans de ce genre d'histoire habituellement. Mais je suis contente qu'elle plaise aux lecteurs après tout c'est l'essentiels offrir un peu de bonheur aux autres. :) Sache simplement que je déteste lorsque l'on s'en prend aux enfants et aux bébés alors, ne t'inquiète pas trop. :) J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira. :D Bonne**

 **Ploosh: Je sais très bien d'où vient cette obsession des Gnocchis et de Disneyland. Je n'ai pas besoin d'un psy. :p Pourquoi un renard, parce "Je suis un renard. apprivoise-moi". Parce que pour moi, le renard est le symbole de l'amitié mais aussi du monde sauvage qui nous apprivoise et qui ne se laisse pas facilement apprivoiser. :) Le renard me rappelle Jane. :) Contente de voir que cela continue de t'interesser malgré la surdose de guimauve. :) xx**

 **AlineGranger: Voici la suite. :) Merci pour ta review. :D**

 **Voili Voilou, maintenant il est temps pour vous de découvrir le nouveau chapitre. :) J'espère qu'il vous plaira. :D**

 **Passez une belle semaine et à bientôt, ici ou là.**

 **Tesla xoxo**

 **PS: N'oubliez pas les reviews, j'aime vous lire very much ;p**

* * *

Il n'est pas nécessaire pour toi de te souvenir du mois de stress et d'inquiétude qui ont suivi l'enquête Gibson. Tu avais défilé les services à l'enfance et les avocats. Tu avais cru mourir lorsqu'une d'entre elle t'avait certifiée qu'il ne fallait pas t'attacher à l'idée d'être mère. Tu avais passée une semaine à pleurer toutes les larmes de ton corps alors que Maura était en déplacement au nord de l'Etat pour une affaire qui avait besoin de ses connaissances. Constance avait annulé son déplacement à Milan pour prendre soin de sa famille alors qu'Angela gérait la logistique. Et puis un matin, tu t'étais levée, comme si cette semaine n'avait jamais existée. Tu t'étais battue corps et âme avec Maura pour avoir la garde de Lou. Une nouvelle victoire que tu comptais bien savourer avec ta petite famille après le dîner chez Constance.

Mais pour le moment, tu grognais de voir qu'aucune des robes de ton dressing n'acceptait tes nouvelles courbes. Tu te laissas tomber sur le lit, désespérée. Tu n'avais encore parlé à personne de ce petit être qui allait ajouter de l'amour et du bonheur à votre famille mais déjà des réflexions se faisaient entendre. Frankie te taquinait quand tu refusais une bière, ta mère s'inquiétait de te voir manger comme quinze et tu priais pour que Maura ne lâche pas le morceau avant le mois suivant.

« Jane ? Tu n'es pas prête ? S'exclama Maura en sortant de la salle de bain.

\- Je n'ai rien à me mettre. Je ne rentre même plus dans la robe que tu m'as offerte, le mois dernier.

\- Janie. Souffla-t-elle en t'embrassant dans les cheveux. Je t'ai tout préparé. »

Tu la regardas avec surprise. Elle ferma la porte du dressing et prit le tailleur qu'elle avait accroché là. Tu lui souris, évidemment qu'elle avait déjà tout organisé. Tu te levas et l'enlaça paisiblement. Tu avais besoin de la sentir contre toi, bien au creux de tes bras.

« Janie, on doit être au dîner chez Mère dans une heure et j'ignore encore où c'est.

\- Je sais où c'est. J'ai besoin d'une pause. Soufflas-tu en l'embrassant dans le cou. Lou est prête ?

\- Je ne sais pas, elle était encore avec ta mère quand je suis rentrée du bureau. Habilles-toi, et promis, ce soir, on pourra avoir notre moment. D'accord ?

\- D'accord. Mais… Ta mère n'a pas peur de…

\- Chuuut, Jane. Mère a beaucoup changé et maintenant avec Lou, je suis certaine qu'elle fera les bons choix quelques soit les réactions du monde. Tu sais très bien que beaucoup paierait cher pour être invité à ses dîners. »

Un dernier baiser et elle disparut de nouveau dans la salle de bain pour arranger ses cheveux. Tu fus soulagée de voir que le tailleur t'allait à merveille. Tu souris devant le miroir avant d'aller voir Lou dans sa chambre. Lorsque tu entras dans la pièce, Lou s'énervait sur le lit. Elle portait elle aussi un tailleur. Maura avait définitivement tout prévu dans les moindres détails. Angela avait une fois de plus tressaient les cheveux de ta petite princesse. Elle avait de plus en plus l'esprit et les connaissances de Maura mais pour Angela, Lou était ton portrait craché et te prédisait bien des aventures.

« Lou, chérie. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- J'arrive pas à mettre ma cravate ! Maur' m'a montrée, hier, mais je n'y arrive plus. »

Tu t'installas sur le lit et pris Lou sur tes genoux. Tu lui pris la cravate des mains délicatement et lui nouas autour du cou, veillant à ce qu'elle soit à l'aise avec. Tu avais toujours détestée d'avoir ta cravate trop serrée. Tu lui arrangeas son col, l'embrassa dans les cheveux avant de la laisser partir dans le salon.

Tu regardais autour de toi sans pouvoir t'empêcher de sourire. La chambre avait bien changé depuis l'arrivée de Lou. Ce qui était une chambre d'amis quelques semaines plus tôt était maintenant devenu une chambre d'enfant. Les jouets de Lou trainaient partout sur le sol. Malgré les grognements d'Angela, Lou n'avait ni de lit à baldaquin ni de papier peint rose. Les murs auparavant gris étaient maintenant peint aux couleurs des Red Sox et couverts par des photos de familles prises par Constance et Angela. Lou avait aussi le droit à sa petite bibliothèque où les livres de sciences côtoyaient les aventures de chevaliers et les livres d'Art. Elle n'était entrée dans votre vie que depuis un mois et demi et pourtant, elle était déjà le savant mélange de vous deux. Classe et Distinguée, sportive et rebelle, scientifique et artistique, rusée et courageuse. Elle passait ses journées à dessiner et à apprendre auprès de Constance qui s'était réinventée professeur. Avant de s'installer le soir devant la télé à tes côtés pour regarder un match de baseball ou de football. Elle avait surpris tout le monde en te tenant tête un soir de match entre les Sox et les Pilgrims. Tu lui avais raconté l'enquête sur Manny Vega et lorsqu'elle t'avait dit qu'elle aussi, un jour, elle serait dans la police. Tu avais refusé. Tu avais eu le droit à une parfaite crise de nerf qui avait fait sourire ta mère et inquiété Maura. Lou était ton portrait craché de ce côté-là. Elle avait refusé de te parler pendant deux jours.

« Janie ? Tout va bien ? »

Maura était là, agenouillée devant toi. Face à son inquiétude, tu réalisas que des larmes coulaient sur tes joues. Décidément les hormones et toi ne faisaient pas bon ménage. Tu chassas les larmes de tes joues avant de sourire à Maura.

« Oui, tout va bien. Je pensais juste au passé. Tu crois que Lou m'en veut toujours ?

\- Pourquoi ?

\- La police ? Je ne veux pas qu'elle traverse les mêmes choses que moi.

\- Elle n'a que six ans. A cet âge-là, ils changent d'avis tous les jours. Demain, elle voudra être danseuse ou encore pompier. Elle a déjà oublié. Ne t'inquiète pas. Ça va aller ? Tu veux que je dise à mère qu'on sera en retard ? Tu veux te reposer ?

\- Non, tout va bien, j'ai passé la journée à me reposer. Allons-y. »

Tu l'embrassas tendrement avant de rejoindre Lou qui attendait patiemment dans le salon en regardant la télévision. Tu ne peux t'empêcher de sourire en voyant qu'elle regardait un documentaire sur les animaux sauvages. Une mini-Maura.

Maura refusa que tu conduises comme à chaque fois que vous preniez la Mercedes. Lou contrôla la conversation tout au long du trajet. Impatiente de voir sa grand-mère, impatiente de retourner à l'école en septembre même si elle adore visiter les Etats-Unis avec sa grand-mère et découvrir tout sur tout. L'impatience de Lou faisait toujours sourire Maura qui te faisait remarquer à chaque fois qu'elle avait hérité cela de toi.

La maison de Constance surprit Maura qui s'engageait dans l'allée avec prudence. Tous les invités étaient déjà là. Maura savait très bien que sa mère avait organisé les choses pour que leur entrée soit remarquée par tous. Elle laissa les clefs au voiturier et aida Lou à descendre de la voiture alors qu'un portier t'ouvrait la porte avec un sourire surpris.

Lou vint immédiatement se blottir contre tes jambes quand vous passâtes la porte d'entrée. Tu regardas Maura pour avoir son autorisation avant de prendre Lou dans tes bras. Calée sur ta hanche, Lou fit sa timide et vint cacher son visage dans ton cou. Maura glissa son bras dans ton dos avant d'entrer dans le salon à ton côté. Constance écourta immédiatement sa conversation avec l'un de ses invités pour venir vous accueillir. Elle avait un sourire digne de ses grands jours. Lorsque Lou vit sa grand-mère, elle sauta de bras pour venir se blottir dans ceux de Constance.

« Laisse-moi te regarder, petit cœur. S'exclama Constance en l'écartant délicatement d'elle. »

Lou se tint droite devant sa grand-mère qui souriait. Constance l'embrassa sur la joue avant de la reprendre dans ses bras. Elle vous adressa un sourire avant de vous embrasser sur la joue. Tu étais toujours aussi mal à l'aise avec les gestes tendres de Constance mais tu ne dis rien. Elle invita Maura et Lou à aller se servir à boire, alors qu'elle t'entrainait à l'écart. Tu avais horreur qu'elle fasse cela mais tu avais fini par t'habituer et tu savais très bien que si elle avait un reproche à te faire, elle ne se gênait pas pour le faire devant tout le monde. Si elle te prenait à l'écart, c'est qu'elle voulait faire part de ses émotions qu'elle savait si bien cacher en public. Cette fois-ci, elle avait choisi sa bibliothèque pour avoir ce nouveau cœur à cœur.

« Comment allez-vous, aujourd'hui ?

\- Très bien. Mes émotions sont bouleversées mais je vais bien. Et vous, ça va ? Lou était triste de ne pas vous voir cette semaine.

\- Elle m'a manquée aussi, mais je voulais que tout soit parfait pour ce soir et je voulais pouvoir travailler calmement sur sa surprise d'anniversaire, maintenant que Maura a enfin accepté. Je dois vous remercier pour ça, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Je lui ai simplement dit qu'en juillet, je serai à sept mois et que si Lou me demandais de jouer avec elle au baseball, je ne saurai pas dire non.

\- Une semaine de repos pour vous deux. Prenez soin de ce petit bout, je veux avoir un artiste dans la famille.

\- Je crains qu'il soit plutôt boxeur ou footballeur. Dis-tu en portant une main à ton ventre. Il passe sa vie à utiliser mon estomac comme sac de frappe.

\- Eh bien, si c'est un sportif, je saurai où vous trouver avec Maura pendant vos weekends alors. Répondit Constance avec le sourire. Pour ce soir, j'ai demandé au chef d'éviter les aliments que vous n'aimez pas, mais je n'ai malheureusement pas pu éviter le poisson.

\- Ne vous en faites pas, Constance, ce sera parfait. Je ne veux pas que vous perdiez votre titre de meilleur hôte par ma faute.

\- L'ancienne Constance n'aurait pas changé son menu, c'est vrai mais je ne suis plus cette femme. Si ma famille est heureuse, alors je le suis. Si vous avez le moindre souci, ce soir, n'hésitez pas, d'accord. Cette soirée, c'est une soirée pour ma famille et comme vous me l'avez gentiment dit il y a quelques semaines, nous sommes tous une famille.

\- Merci, Constance. J'espère qu'il va rester calme pour la soirée.

\- Je vous le souhaite, allons retrouver Maura avant qu'elle ne s'inquiète et n'envoie le SWAT. »

Constance ne te lâcha pas du regard de la soirée. Lors du dîner, Lou et Maura étaient de chaque côté d'elle mais ce n'était pas pour autant qu'elle ne te quittait pas du regard. Elle avait beau parler à tout le monde, même lorsqu'elle discutait avec l'un de ses invités, elle avait un regard tendre pour toi. Mais malheureusement, cela ne vint pas t'empêcher de devoir quitter la table à cause d'un désaccord avec ton estomac. Tu posas délicatement ta serviette sur la table, offris un sourire désolée à Maura et Constance avant de t'excuser.

« Maur', chérie. Vas t'assurer qu'elle va bien. Souffla à Constance.

\- Je suis désolée. Murmura Maura en se levant.

\- Ne le sois pas. Ce n'est pas de votre faute. Prenez votre temps. »

Lorsque Maura entra dans la salle de bain de l'étage, tu étais dans un sale état. Assise contre la baignoire, tu avais retiré ta cravate et ouvert les boutons de ta chemise. Tu te sentais plus que nauséeuse et tu mourrais de chaud. Le froid de la faïence de la baignoire et le marbre du sol venaient te rafraîchir. Maura vint s'agenouiller devant toi et te caressa le genou.

« Janie, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Je croyais que les nausées partaient après le premier trimestre ? J'avais promis à ta mère que le poisson n'aurait pas raison de moi. Je suis désolée. »

Tu avais horreur d'être émotive à ce point. Pleurer pour une histoire de poisson, cela n'était pas toi et cela avait le don de te mettre en colère. Maura te caressa le front avant de t'y embrasser. La fraîcheur de sa main, te soulagea un instant avant que ton estomac fasse des siennes à nouveau. Maura te rassurait et t'offrait une caresse tendre dans le dos.

« Tu veux rentrer à la maison ? Je suis certaine que Mère comprendra.

\- Non. Elle a fait cette soirée pour nous. Je ne veux pas lui faire ça. J'ai besoin de quelques minutes et ça va aller.

\- On peut attendre qu'ils changent de plat.

\- Et toi ? Tu adores le poisson, je…

\- Je reste avec toi. »

Vous restiez là alors qu'en bas, Constance continuait son repas avec une inquiétude au coin du cœur. Ses invités semblaient surpris pour certains, outrés pour d'autres mais personne n'osait faire de remarquer à Constance Isles. Lorsque tu revins à table, Constance s'empressa de prendre de tes nouvelles. Tu t'excusas auprès d'elle et lui offrit un sourire. Constance n'était pas dupe et savait très bien que tu ne lui disais pas la complète vérité. Elle se leva et prit son verre. Tout le monde arrêta de manger pour écouter Constance.

« Pour beaucoup d'entre vous, vous me connaissez depuis longtemps, pour d'autre vous ne me connaissez depuis peu mais tous avait une place dans mon existence. Vous savez tous que dernièrement, Arthur et moi-même avons mis fin à notre mariage. Lors de cette épreuve, j'ai perdu beaucoup mais j'ai aussi gagné énormément. J'ai eu la chance de trouver une nouvelle famille. Malheureusement, ils n'ont pas pu tous venir parce qu'ils prennent soin de notre sécurité et du crime dans les rues de notre ville. Jane Rizzoli, ici présente, les représente auprès de ma fille et leur petite princesse. Ce soir, je voulais faire un dîner pour vous présenter ma nouvelle famille et mes nouvelles raisons de vivre. Maura… »

Maura te prit délicatement la main et t'invita à te lever. Elle fit signe à Lou qui se leva et vint se blottir contre elle. Constance vous offrit un grand sourire avant de reprendre son discours à ses invités.

« Maura et Janie m'ont annoncés le mois dernier leur intention d'adopter Lou. Vous savez combien l'adoption compte à mes yeux. Sans cela, je n'aurai jamais pu être fière de ma fille, Maura. Maintenant, j'ai une petite-fille qui est croyez-le ou non, bien plus intelligente que la plupart d'entre nous. Dorénavant, Lou et Jane font partie de ma famille au même titre que Maura. Elles sont mes filles et j'espère que vous saurez apprécier leur présence et leur talent autant que moi. A la famille. »

Tu laissas Maura te serrer contre elle. Tu lui souris tendrement avant de caresser la joue de Lou qui était timidement blottie contre vous deux. Les invités vinrent te féliciter et te proposer leur service pour tout et n'importe quoi. Les Deval t'offrir leur soutien si Lou voulait aller à Harvard. Les Johnson et Humbert t'offrir leur service juridique gratuitement. Mais ce qui te fit sourire, ce fut les Ortiz qui t'offrir de vous inviter au stade pour les matchs des Red Sox en tribune VIP. Lou te regardait avec les yeux remplis avec tant d'étoiles que tu ne pus t'empêcher de dire que tu allais y réfléchir. Maura semblait heureuse de te voir sourire.

Lorsque tous les invités furent finalement rentrés chez eux, tu te laissas tomber sur le canapé du grand salon. Maura berçait Lou qui s'était endormie dans ses bras. Constance libéra tous les serveurs et extras qui l'avaient aidé pour la soirée avant de vous rejoindre dans le grand salon. Elle semblait heureuse et satisfaite.

« Maura, tu devrais aller la coucher. Elle sera mieux dans un lit. Intervint Constance en se servant un verre de Whisky. Il est tard et vous êtes toutes les trois épuisées, restez pour ce soir. Henry sera ravie de voir tout le monde pour le brunch.

\- Henry ? Intervins-tu avec le sourire. Je croyais qu'il était en congés ?

\- Oh, oui, bien sûr mais il n'a pas quitté la propriété, il voulait passer un peu de temps avec Maura. Tu lui as beaucoup manqué, tu sais. Ajouta-t-elle à l'attention de sa fille.

\- Il m'a manqué aussi. Je serai ravie de le voir, demain. Jane ?

\- J'irai où tu iras. Si tu veux rester dormir, ici. Je dormirai, ici. Je dormirai dans la chambre d'amis, Madame. Promis, je ne viendrai pas me faufiler dans la chambre de votre fille durant la nuit. Laissas-tu échapper fière de ta plaisanterie.

\- Alors, je suis certaine que je trouverai la chambre de ma fille vide, demain matin. Allez, j'ai fait préparer les deux chambres du haut pour vous et la petite. Il est temps de mettre un terme à cette longue soirée. Bonne nuit, les filles. »

Constance vint vous embrasser avant de quitter le grand salon. Tu regardas Maura avec un grand sourire. Elle te regarda avec surprise.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Jane ?

\- Je suis certaine qu'il n'y a pas que ta chambre qui sera vide, cette nuit.

\- De quoi tu parles ? Demanda Maura avec surprise.

\- Tu plaisantes ? Je ne suis quand même pas la seule à l'avoir vu ?

\- Vu quoi ?

\- Ta mère et Henry ? T'exclamas-tu avec un grand sourire. Il n'est plus son majordome depuis longtemps.

\- Jane, ma mère a divorcé le mois dernier, tu…

\- Je dis juste que je suis certaine que ta mère a trouvé du réconfort dans les bras d'un homme charmant et plutôt sexy pour son âge.

\- Tu crois ?

\- Laisse faire le temps et je suis plutôt sûr qu'ils viendront nous annoncer leur belle histoire d'amour. »

Tu pris délicatement Lou des bras de Maura et alla la coucher. C'était ton rituel depuis que Lou faisait partie de vos vies. Il n'y avait pas un soir où tu ne regardais pas Lou dormir après l'avoir couché. Tu passais ton temps à t'assurer qu'elle respirait bien, qu'elle ne faisait pas de cauchemar, qu'elle n'avait pas froid ou pas de fièvre. Ce que tu ignorais à cette époque, c'est que chaque soir, Maura vous observait toutes les deux, appuyée contre le cadre de porte. Elle était tombée amoureuse du détective sans peur et sans reproche mais ne pouvait que fondre devant la mère aimante que tu dévoilais en présence de Lou et loin du public.

La vie t'offrait tout ce que tu désirais et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, les doutes et les craintes s'étaient envolées de ton cœur amoureux.

* * *

 **Alors? Cela vous a plu? Pensez aux reviews mes amis, c'est pour moi la seule trace de ce doux moment passé à vos côtés. :)**

 **Prenez soin de vous,**

 **Tesla qui vous aime xoxo**


	8. Destiny in court

**Hello la compagnie,**

 **Je n'ai pas vraiment d'excuse si ce n'est que mon année se termine bientôt dans ce pays que j'aime tant et que je passe plus de temps dehors avec mes amis et à l'université que devant mon écran pour vous écrire des aventures. Voici l'avant-dernier chapitre de cette histoire. D'autres suivront bientôt. Je passe vite sur le courrier des lecteurs pour vous laisser en tête à tête avec ce nouveau chapitre.**

 **COURRIERS DES LECTEURS:**

 **Erec: Merci, ça fait plaisir de voir ton nom apparaitre dans les reviews. Je me dis à chaque fois, tiens un habitué de retour. :) Passe une belle semaine. :)**

 **AlineGranger: Voici voilà la suite. J'espère qu'elle te plaira autant. Merci pour tes reviews xx**

 **JessyJen: Merci beaucoup. :) Je me suis toujours demandé où les gens prenaient le temps pour lire mes histoires. :) Je suis contente de voir que je ne suis pas la seule à lire des FF dans les transports en commun. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira. A bientôt dans l'métro lol... (Blague pourrie sorry pas sorry^^)**

 **Guest5: Tu apprendras qu'avec moi il est très rare qu'un enfant meurt. Si je le fais c'est que je n'ai pas d'autre choix. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira. Pour les autres FF ne t'inquiète pas ça arrive bientôt. :) Bonne lecture. :D**

 **justinejannedu0760: Je suis contente que Constance te convienne. J'adore cette femme. Pour le reste, il ne faut pas oublier que Jane est détective alors elle détecte lol... :p (Ou comme dirait ma mère, elle a lu le script^^). Je te souhaite une excellente lecture et espère te relire bientôt.

Caskett71: (Sorry for Castle et Beckett... Désolée, il fallait que je le dise^^) Merci beaucoup pour ton soutien, je suis vraiment contente que le repas chez Constance t'ai plu. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira. :) Je te laisse lire tranquillement. :D A bientôt.

Noutte: MERRRCIIIIII! Je suis ravie d'avoir pu faire ce que la série a manqué de faire. Constance mérite une seconde chance. Voici donc le chapitre. Espérant qu'il te plaise, je te souhaite une bonne lecture et attends patiemment de te lire à nouveau.

Ploosh: Ce n'est plus à démontrer que j'ai 12ans et moins dans ma tête. Le poisson c'est yerks anyway. Pour le taux de guimauve, je pense qu'il est en baisse dans ce chapitre mais le risque de coma diabétique est toujours très élevé. Attention... :) Bonne lecture malgré tout :D

Thalie57: Voici le nouveau chapitre. Lou et ses nouvelles mamans sont heureuses. Et moi de même de te lire encore une fois. Tes messages font ma journée. :) J'espère que ce chapitre continuera à te plaire autant que les précédents. BONNE LECTURE.

KittyKat: Je continue...

**

 ****

 **Je vous embrasse,**

 **N'oubliez pas les reviews... Je vous adore.**

 **Tesla xoxo**

* * *

Ta vie avait trouvé un rythme agréable. Petit déjeuner avec tes trésors. Moment câlins devant la télévision avec Lou avant de partir au travail pour traquer les méchants et protéger les rues de Boston. Il n'y avait pas un repas de midi sans la présence de Maura à tes côtés. Et pas un soir sans les aventures de la BPD pour Lou avant d'aller dormir. La petite princesse adorait l'art et les choses raffinées comme Maura mais les histoires de la BPD étaient son moment préféré de la journée et tu ne pouvais que fondre face à ses yeux de chiens battus lorsque tu refusais de lui raconter ta journée. Maura riait toujours de te voir céder face à votre petite princesse. Les aventures devenaient de moins en moins trépidantes maintenant que tu étais forcée de rester derrière ton bureau. Depuis que ta grossesse était vécue en public, Angela ne te lâchais plus et couvrait le bébé de cadeau. Frankie et Tommy s'étaient imposés pour préparer l'arrivée de leur neveu ou nièce, en organisant le bureau de Maura en chambre pour enfant. Korsak en bon papa ours veillait sur les moindres gestes que tu faisais au bureau.

Une vraie famille unie et amante. Ce fut dure pour toi de prendre congés mais comme tu l'avais promis à Maura, tu acceptas de rester à la maison avec Lou et Constance pour les deux derniers mois. Etre de l'entourage de Jane Rizzoli, enceinte de huit mois, ce n'était pas facile tous les jours. Et ce fut pire lorsqu'en une semaine tu te retrouvas sans Lou, ni Angela qui avait décidé d'accompagner Constance dans l'aventure parisienne surprise pour Lou. Maura dût faire face à la tornade « Jane Rizzoli » qui n'avait rien à envier à Angela.

« Jane, je peux savoir ce que tu fais ? Tu dois être au palais dans une heure et demie.

\- Je ne peux pas porter ça. T'exclamas-tu en montrant la jupe qui reposait sur le lit à côté de toi.

\- Janie, ce n'est pas parce que tu es enceinte que tu vas échapper à la manière forte s'il le faut. Alors, tu enfile cette jupe, tu vas au procès et après je te promets que tu pourras manger le plus gros hamburger que tu souhaites. Alors ?

\- C'est bon, je m'habille. Je n'comprends toujours pas pourquoi il faut que j'aille témoigner à ce procès. Frankie et Korsak peuvent très bien s'en sortir sans moi.

\- Mais tu sais très bien que dans cette affaire, la présence d'une femme officier peut faire beaucoup de poids dans la balance de la justice.

\- Merci, Maura de me rappeler que je pèse lourd. Grognas-tu en enfilant ton chemisier. »

Maura te fusilla du regard. Ce n'était pas la première fois que vous aviez cette discussion et tu savais très bien qu'elle finirait une fois de plus par gagner. Maura vint ajuster ton col avant de t'embrasser. Tu avais horreur de l'avouer à haute voix mais d'un regard Maura pouvait te faire traverser l'océan à la nage, te faire faire le tour du monde et ce sans même t'entendre te plaindre. Elle avait une fois de plus gagné.

« Jane, je sais que tu ne veux plus voir cet homme, mais si tu ne le fais pas pour toi ou pour la justice, fais-le au moins pour Lou. Elle a besoin de savoir que le monstre qui a tué son papa et sa maman est derrière les barreaux grâce à toi.

\- Je sais Maura. Je n'ai juste pas envie de croiser les regards remplis de pitié des jurés à cause de ça ! Ajoutas-tu en montrant ton ventre.

\- Ça comme tu dis, c'est notre fils et il est hors de question que tu parles de lui comme ça, Jane. Tu ne t'es jamais souciée du regard des gens, pourquoi commencer aujourd'hui ?

\- Peut-être parce que je n'ai jamais témoigné à la barre avec une envie permanente de vomir, d'ailleurs rappelle-moi d'en toucher deux mots à ta mère qui m'a certifié que ça passerait avec le temps. Parce que je n'ai jamais eu à faire face à des abrutis d'avocats sans respect alors que mes hormones dictent la moindres de mes réactions et simplement parce que j'ai la trouille. Voilà, ça te va ? J'ai la trouille de merder et que ce monstre soit libéré, j'ai la trouille de devoir m'inquiéter encore plus tous les jours de voir ce monstre venir s'en prendre à notre fille, parce que… »

Maura te serra contre elle, étouffant tes sanglots contre sa poitrine. Tu avais besoin de relâcher la pression et Maura le savait. Elle ne dit pas un mot, elle caressa tes cheveux, te berçant comme une mère bercerait un enfant malade. Tes mains s'agrippaient à son dos comme un naufragé à son radeau.

« Personne ne touchera à nos enfants. Crois-moi qu'une paire de Jimmy Choo bien placée ça peut faire très mal. Murmura-t-elle quelques minutes plus tard. »

Maura venait de faire une blague. Ta Maura, celle qui ne parvenait pas à faire la différence entre le sarcasme et la réalité, venait de faire une blague pour te faire rire. Tu ne pus t'empêcher de sourire avant de relâcher calmement ton étreinte. Tu étais prête à faire face et rien ni personne ne pourrait venir érafler ton courage et ta force.

Tout se passa bien lors du procès, enfin, tout se passa bien jusqu'à ce que maître Jonathon Petrov prenne la parole. Tu avais tout prévu, qu'on s'en prenne à ta grossesse, qu'on t'accuse de ne plus être en état de réfléchir correctement, qu'on accuse même d'avoir tué les parents de Lou pour l'avoir juste pour toi mais jamais tu ne pensais que l'on pourrait un jour remettre en question tes talents d'enquêteur.

« Je vous demande pardon ? Grognas-tu en portant une main à ton ventre.

\- Je vous demande, combien de temps après la mort des Gibson avez-vous eu la réponse positive pour l'adoption de Lou Gibson ?

\- Répondez détective. Intervint le juge avec autorité.

\- Un mois et demi.

\- Un mois et demi ? C'est-à-dire, un mois pile après l'arrestation de mon client. C'est exact.

\- Oui.

\- Donc, si je comprends bien, plus vite, vous aviez un coupable, plus vite vous pouviez adopter la fille des victimes. Mon client avait eu une altercation avec l'une des victimes quelques jours plus tôt, le tour était joué.

\- On a retrouvé le sang des Gibson sur ses vêtements. Il a fait des aveux complets ! Qu'est-ce qu'il vous faut de plus pour envoyer ce monstre en prison ?

\- Votre grossesse semble vous mettre dans tous vos états, c'était surement déjà le cas à l'époque. Non ?

\- Je n'étais pas enceinte à l'époque. Laissas-tu échapper entre tes dents.

\- Les meurtres ont eu lieu, il y a cinq mois et demi, si je m'en réfère à votre congé maternité, vous êtes dans votre huitième mois.

\- C'est quoi le problème ? Je pensais qu'on était là pour faire le procès de Perez pas le mien ! Je commence à en avoir assez. Je suis enceinte de huit mois, oui, mais lors de la découverte des corps des Gibson, je n'étais aucunement au courant de ma grossesse. Maintenant si vous comptez vraiment m'interroger là-dessus arrêtez-moi pour création d'être humain et… »

Tu t'arrêtas, tu venais de croiser le regard de Maura et en une fraction de seconde, le calme venait de revenir dans ton corps. Tu regardas le juge avant de reprendre calmement.

« Je n'ai fait que mon travail. Collecter les faits, interroger les suspects, mettre en évidence les preuves et trouver le coupable. Ma situation familiale ou physique n'ont rien avoir avec le procès d'aujourd'hui. D'autres questions ?

\- Une dernière question, maintenant que vous êtes mère, dites-moi, que feriez-vous si votre enfant venait à mourir à cause d'une décision faites par une tierce personne ?

\- C'est une menace ? T'exclamas-tu en te levant, prête à te battre. »

L'avocat retira sa question et retourna auprès de son client. Tu allas retrouver ta place auprès de Maura qui t'offrit une main rassurante. Tu avais toujours eu horreur des procès mais à cet instant, tu étais bien contente de voir que les jurés avaient foi en la justice et venait de requérir le maximum pour Santiago Perez. Malheureusement, tout le monde n'était pas d'accord avec cette annonce. Un homme se leva au fond de la pièce et se précipita vers vous. Korsak et Frankie se levèrent pour faire front mais une fois de plus, la bagarre fut pour toi. Maura te rattrapa au dernier moment, recevant le coup de poing à ta place. De rage, tu te jetas sur l'homme et tenta de l'immobiliser au sol. La colère et la rage transpiraient dans son regard. Frankie et Korsak le menottèrent alors que tu tentais de retrouver ton souffle assis sur le sol contre les bancs du tribunal. Tu entendis Santiago Perez hurlait qu'on libère son neveu, tu sentis la main de Maura caresser ta joue, tu entendis la voix de Korsak donner des ordres, celle de Frankie prendre de tes nouvelles. Une douleur te traversa le corps et puis plus rien. Le vide, le néant.

« Mmmh, ma tête. Grognas-tu en te redressant. »

Ta tête tambourinait avec violence. Maura t'empêcha de bouger et te força à se recoucher ses genoux. Tu tentais de gardes tes yeux ouverts mais ton corps était douloureux.

« Détends-toi, Janie. Frankie est allé chercher du secours et Korsak est à la porte. On va prendre soin de toi.

\- Je suis désolée, Maura. Je…

\- Chuuut. Tu t'es évanouie, il faut que tu gardes des forces.

\- Je me sens vraiment pas bien. Maura, je… »

Maura te serait contre elle. Tu t'agrippas à elle et tentas de retenir tes grognements de douleur mais ta belle blonde n'était pas dupe. Elle savait lire tes expressions, elle se pencha et t'embrassa tendrement avant de poser sa joue contre ton front. Elle te murmurait des mots tendres pour te rassurer mais plus le temps passait moins cela était efficace.

« Janie, parle-moi. Parle-moi, mon ange. Murmura-t-elle en te caressant les cheveux.

\- J'ai mal. Tellement mal. »

Ta main se serra contre ton ventre. Maura se figea sur place avant d'appeler Korsak à l'aide. Ton vieil ami comprit rapidement que quelque chose se passait. Il vint s'agenouiller à vos côtés. Maura laissa sa place à Korsak avant de venir poser sa main contre ton ventre. Son regard avait changé. Elle ne cherchait plus à être ta petite-amie rassurante, elle avait de nouveau enfilé son rôle de médecin et ne réfléchissait plus que par hypothèses et faits scientifiques.

« Docteur Isles ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda Korsak inquiet.

\- Elle est en plein travail. Elle est en avance, je n'aime pas ça. Je n'ai jamais fait d'accouchement. On ne peut pas la déplacer à cause de son choc à la tête. Qu'est-ce que font les secours ? »

Korsak tentait de contacter Frankie pour avoir des nouvelles de l'ambulance. Et la réponse ne plut pas du tout à Maura qui compris rapidement qu'il allait falloir agir seule. Un accident sur la route avait provoqué la panique dans les rues de la ville. Ta belle blonde prit le contrôle de la situation et demanda à Frankie de venir donner un coup de main. Ton frère arriva en courant quelques minutes plus tard.

« Qu'est-ce que je peux faire.

\- Je veux une paire de ciseaux, un briquet, des serviettes, de l'eau. Récita Maura comme un robot sur pilote automatique.

\- Bien reçu. »

Frankie repartit aussi vite qu'il était arrivé. Tu as décidé de revenir à toi à ce moment. La voix de Maura t'accueillit avec douceur. Sa main te caressait le front, alors que les douleurs reprenaient. Tes yeux pleuraient des larmes de douleur et de frustration.

« Janie, écoute-moi. Ça va aller, d'accord ? Korsak est avec nous, Frankie est allé chercher ce qu'il faut.

\- Maur'… Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

\- Notre fils a décidé d'arriver plus tôt. Tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de me faire des beaux cadeaux anniversaires. »

Tu pris la main de Maura et lui demanda pardon. Cela n'aurait pas dû se passer comme ça. Tu avais prévu de l'emmener au restaurant, de prendre soin d'elle, de la couvrir de cadeau avant de rentrer à la maison où tout le monde serait là pour fêter son 40ème anniversaire. Et au lieu de ça, tu allais passer ta journée à l'hôpital parce que tu n'avais pas pu te retenir de plaquer un suspect à huis mois de grossesse. Tu te maudissais intérieurement alors que la douleur ne te quittait plus. Tu croisas le regard fier de Korsak et tu sentis ton cœur se détendre. Ton père n'était peut-être plus dans le paysage mais Korsak lui prenait soin de toi et de ta famille comme un père. Alors que Maura laissait glisser ses mains sur ton ventre, Korsak te prit délicatement la main et l'embrassa pour te rassurer.

« Janie, il faut que tu restes avec nous, maintenant. Frankie, donnes-moi tout ça et parles-lui. Ajouta Maura en voyant ton frère arriver. »

Dans les longues minutes qui suivirent, tu passas par tous les états. Korsak avait de quoi te faire chanter pour le reste de ta vie mais lorsqu'il croisa ton sourire en voyant ton fils, tout fut t'oublié. Frankie aida Maura alors qu'une fois de plus l'inconscience venait te chercher.

« Janie. Janie, chérie. Reste avec nous, les secours sont là. Murmura Maura en enveloppant votre fils dans sa veste de tailleur. »

Les secours arrivaient une fois de plus après la bataille. Maura refusait de lâcher votre fils alors qu'elle guidait les secours qui prenaient soin de toi. Korsak rassura Maura en promettant d'aller chercher votre petite famille à l'aéroport, le lendemain matin. Maura t'accompagna à l'hôpital. Elle resta auprès de votre fils jusqu'à ce qu'il le ramène dans ta chambre. Le réveil fut plus que douloureux mais la scène qui croisa ton premier regard fut la plus belle de toutes. Maura s'était endormie dans le fauteuil de la chambre, les pieds posés sur le bord de ton lit. Elle serrait dans ses bras, ton petit homme. Votre petit trésor qui dormait lui aussi à poings fermés. Tu te redressas en grognant, ton corps te faisait connaître son désaccord. Sans faire de bruit, ne voulant pas réveiller Maura, tu t'approchas et caressa la joue endormie de ton fils. En une fraction de seconde, ta main se retrouva éloignée de son visage avec une forte emprise sur ton poignet. Lorsque Maura se rendit compte qu'il s'agissait de toi, elle te lâcha immédiatement en s'excusant.

« Tu ne devrais pas être debout, Janie. Tu as un traumatisme crânien et tu viens d'accoucher. Tu dois te reposer.

\- Je voulais juste le voir. Je… Je… Il est vraiment là. Demandas-tu avec émotion.

\- Oui, il est vraiment là. Retourne te coucher que je puisse te le donner. »

Maura avait cette voix douce mais qui te faisait accepter tout ce qu'elle demandait. Tu te glissas sous les draps et laissa Maura déposer votre fils au creux de tes bras. Tu avais les larmes aux yeux. Il était si beau, si petit mais déjà tu sentais qu'il allait t'en faire voir de toutes les couleurs. Maura t'embrassa tendrement dans les cheveux avant d'arranger la couverture autour de votre fils.

« Tu n'as pas pu t'empêcher de nous faire une frayeur. Murmura-t-elle avec tendresse. Ta mère était prête à rentrer à la nage pour venir te voir plus tôt quand je l'ai eu au téléphone, hier soir.

\- Hier soir ? ça veut dire qu'aujourd'hui, on est le 7 ?

\- Oui.

\- Approche, et vite que je t'embrasse comme il se doit. »

Maura se pencha et tu lui volas le baiser le plus passionné qu'il soit légal d'offrir en présence d'un nouveau-né. Elle était tellement belle lorsqu'elle souriait que tu ne pus t'empêcher de l'embrasser une seconde fois.

« Bon anniversaire, mon amour. Je te promets de me rattraper lorsque je sors d'ici.

\- Tu m'as offert le plus beau des cadeaux, Jane. Hope n'a pas pu rester mais elle m'a certifiée que note bébé était en pleine forme. Tu as une idée de nom ?

\- Je… Paul. C'est joli, Paul ? Parce que j'avais pensé à Barry ou Frankie mais entre mon meilleur ami mort et un oncle super génial, il ne pourra pas faire sa place. Peyton, c'était une idée aussi mais s'il décide que le football, c'est pourri, ce sera un nom de fille et franchement, il n'y a rien de pire qu'un mec avec un nom de fille. Demande à ton cousin, Taylor. Après on peut toujours l'appeler Arthur comme ton père mais ce serait salaud de faire ça à ta mère qui m'a tant aidé depuis le début. En fait, je n'sais pas, j'aime bien Zack, ou Sam quoi que Sam, ça pourrait rappeler des mauvais souvenir à Lou avec son beau-père qui s'appelait Samuel. Alors…

\- Tu as fini ? Demanda Maura avec tendresse en voyant ta soudaine panique.

\- Oui, je crois que j'ai fini.

\- Alors, je pense que Paul ou Zack, sont de très jolis prénoms. Le problème de Zachary, c'est que Zachary Rizzoli ou Zachary Isles, ce n'est pas joli. Il va avoir du mal à le prononcer alors que Paul Rizzoli, c'est un très joli prénom. Qu'est-ce que tu en pense ?

\- J'en pense que tu es une fois de plus la meilleure. Paul Rizzoli-Isles. C'est bien ça. Espérons juste qu'il ne joue pas au football.

\- Pourquoi ? Je croyais que tu adorais le football ?

\- Rizzoli-Isles ? Tu peux être sûre qu'il va avoir un problème pour faire entrer son nom sur son maillot. »

Tu étais de retour parmi eux pour de bon. Ton sens de l'humour le prouvait largement. Lorsque qu'Angela et Constance arrivèrent en compagnie de Lou. La vie reprit rapidement son cours et tu ne vis même pas les années passer. Il n'y avait pas de doute quant aux côtés Rizzoli de Paul. Il était le roi de la bêtise et le champion des 400 coups. Il t'en fera voir des vertes et des pas mûres et comme ta mère avant toi, tu lui feras ses quatre volontés parce que comme Lou, il était ton trésor et rien ni personne ne pouvait t'empêcher de chérir ton trésor. Tu comprends, maintenant, pourquoi, il est temps pour toi d'aller retrouver les tiens. Ta place n'est pas encore ici.

* * *

 **Mais où est donc Jane? Qui est donc ce narrateur qui s'adresse à Jane directement depuis le début de l'aventure?**

 **Dernier chapitre la semaine prochaine... EPILOGUE (possible chapitre bonus par la suite^^)**

 **Bonne semaine, n'oubliez pas ma dose hebdomadaire de review...**

 **Je vous adore,**

 **Prenez soin de vous,**

 **Tesla xoxo**


End file.
